


Błędy młodości

by Martynax



Series: footballer!louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry is 20, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Smut, jakby co będę dodawać tagi, louis is 28, louis jest z grudnia a harry z lutego jakby ktoś się zastanawiał czemu akurat tak, niecałe 9 lat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: — Louis! — mówi, po czym jego usta układają się w szeroki uśmiech. — Mówiłeś, że nie dasz rady tu dotrzeć!— Kłamałem — szepcze do niego teatralnie Louis, nim przyciąga do mocnego uścisku. Tuli do siebie kościste ciało przyjaciela i gładzi go chwilę po plecach, wciągając do płuc zapach jego potu i perfum. — Świetny koncert. Szczególnie podobało mi się jak upadłeś na tyłek, poślizgując się na scenie.— Dupek. — Zayn szczypie go w bok, sprawiając, że Louis odskakuje do tyłu, śmiejąc się. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale oczy Zayna rozszerzają się nagle gwałtownie, a sam mężczyzna wygląda, jakby zobaczył ducha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jak obiecałam, wstawiam kontynuację Pomocy Domowej. Zajęło mi to trochę dłużej, niż sądziłam, no ale nic nie poradzę. Postaram się aktualizować przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, ale nic nie obiecuję, bo zaczęły się studia i inne takie xd  
> Kudosy i komentarze mile widziane ;)  
> Miłego!

Louis dyszy ciężko, biegnąc jak najszybciej może, żeby ustawić się na odpowiedniej pozycji. Nie spuszcza z oka piłki, która leci wprost na niego i nawet nie bierze porządnego wdechu, nim robi wykop i trafia wprost do bramki przeciwnika. Ryk stadionu jest ogłuszający i Louis śmieje się, ściskając wszystkich najbliższych współzawodników ze swojej drużyny.  
Dokładnie minutę później rozbrzmiewa gwizdek, oznajmiając zakończenie meczu i Louis uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że bolą go policzki. Właśnie wygrali trzy do dwóch, przy czym on sam strzelił dwa gole.  
Ściska dłoń trenera i zbiera od wszystkich gratulacje, nim spieszy się do szatni. Musi przeżyć jeszcze konferencję prasową, zanim uda mu się dostać do domu i przygotować się na koncert Zayna. Zamierza zrobić przyjacielowi niespodziankę, ponieważ nie widzieli się już od dwóch miesięcy i Louis naprawdę za nim tęskni.  
Dwie godziny później jest wreszcie u siebie w mieszkaniu i ma tylko trzydzieści minut, żeby zjeść i się przebrać.  
— Hej, Leo — mówi, schylając się, aby pogłaskać swojego kota.  
Nie ważne ile razy w ciągu dnia go widzi, z tyłu jego umysłu zawsze pojawia się Harry. Harry, którego Louis nie widział od ponad dwóch lat i za którym tęskni jak szalony, mimo tego, że to on zjebał ich związek. To on wyjechał do Los Angeles po raz drugi i po dwóch miesiącach uciął kontakt z chłopakiem. Wyjechał w styczniu i tuż po osiemnastych urodzinach Harry’ego zaczął ograniczać ich rozmowy telefoniczne, smsy i skype’a. Na urodziny wysłał mu zestaw chust do włosów i płaszcz od YSL, a potem przestał odbierać telefony pod pretekstem bycia zajętym treningami na nowy sezon i wywiadami, których udzielał w tamtym okresie jak szalony. Po ponad miesiącu unikania telefonów Harry’ego dał się też sfotografować paparazzi, gdy wychodził z restauracji z jednym ze swoich nowych przyjaciół i media od razu okrzyknęli ich parą, i to przypieczętowało całą sprawę.  
Dosłownie pękło mu serce, kiedy tego samego wieczoru dostał wiadomość: „Lou? Naprawdę tylko tyle dla ciebie znaczę?”. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Harry zachował się w tej sytuacji jak dorosły, a Louis jak głupi gówniarz. Jednak wiedział, że nie wytłumaczy chłopakowi, że dziewięć lat różnicy to _dużo_ , kiedy jest się w świetle reflektorów. Że ucierpiałaby na tym nie tylko jego kariera, ale również reputacja samego Harry’ego. Że chłopaka stać na kogoś lepszego, kogoś, kto będzie w stanie trzymać go za rękę na ulicy, a ich zdjęcia nie ukażą się następnego dnia w gazetach z dopiskami: „Louis Tomlinson ze swoim utrzymankiem”.  
Harry nigdy nie nękał go telefonami czy wiadomościami, zawsze pisał smsa czy Louis ma dla niego czas, a dopiero później dzwonił lub prosił, żeby to Louis się z nim skontaktował. Po tych feralnych zdjęciach, chłopak skontaktował się z nim tylko dwa razy; w obu przypadkach po pijaku. Louis był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, żeby odebrać telefon, więc Harry zostawił mu dwie wiadomości głosowe.  
Louis ma je praktycznie wyryte w pamięci: „Wiesz, Lou, myślałem, że naprawdę coś dla ciebie znaczę. Nie słuchałem Nialla, kiedy ten mówił mi, że to źle się dla mnie skończy. Przykro mi, że się myliłem.”. Druga wiadomość była znacznie mniej przyjemna, a Harry zdecydowanie bardziej pijany: „Pierdol się, Louis. Jesteś… kurwa, nienawidzę tego… Nie spodziewałem się, że… Chyba wciąż cię kocham mimo wszyst…”. Wiadomość urwała się nagle, a w tle było słychać otwierane i zamykane drzwi. Louis odsłuchał ją tyle razy, aż czuł się całkowicie odrętwiały w środku.  
W ciągu tych dwóch lat było milion sytuacji, w których Louis chciał po prostu zadzwonić do Harry’ego i usłyszeć jego głos; opowiedzieć mu o swoim dniu i posłuchać o jego. Wysłać mu zdjęcia dorastającego Leo, który im starszy się robił, tym więcej siał zniszczenia, aż wreszcie osiągnął poziom, gdzie po prostu zajmował się leniwym spaniem całymi dniami.  
Były momenty, w których chciał kupić bilety do Anglii i błagać chłopaka o wybaczenie na cholernych kolanach. Louis wiedział, że Harry jest dla niego szalenie ważny, ale dopiero po tym, jak uciął z nim wszelki kontakt, dotarło do niego, jak bardzo go kocha.  
Były też chwile, kiedy Louis wychodził z Liamem na obiad, a ludzie krzyczeli pod jego adresem obelgi albo mówili Liamowi, że nie powinien zadawać się z pedałem. Artykuły nie szczędziły też zgryźliwych komentarzy, gdy jeden raz Louis umówił się na prawdziwą randkę i wywołał tym niezłą burzę; najwyraźniej może być gejem, ale nie na widoku. I właśnie w takich momentach czuł największą pewność, że dobrze zrobił oszczędzając tego Harry’emu.  
Kiedy dojeżdża do areny, na której odbywa się koncert, czuje podekscytowanie. Kolejki do wejścia wciąż są szalone, mimo tego, że zostało tylko pół godziny do koncertu i kiedy Louis przepycha się między ludźmi do bocznego wejścia, gdzie powinien stać jeden z ochroniarzy Zayna, słyszy:  
— Tomlinson!  
Obraca się zaskoczony i widzi wysokiego, umięśnionego mężczyznę w koszulce z napisem „kocham Zayna”. Obok niego stoi nastoletnia dziewczyna w różowej sukience; prawdopodobnie córka mężczyzny.  
— Tak? — pyta, przystając obok nich i powstrzymując głupi uśmiech.  
— Wygraliśmy? — Mężczyzna świdruje go wzrokiem.  
Dziewczyna nagle rozchyla usta, jakby dopiero teraz skojarzyła kim jest Louis i natychmiast wyciąga telefon z kieszeni.  
— Trzy do dwóch, proszę pana — mówi Louis.  
Wyraz dzikiej satysfakcji na twarzy mężczyzny sprawia, że Louis uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.  
— Dobra robota, chłopie. Z oczywistych powodów nie mogłem oglądać, ale wiedziałem, że wygracie — oznajmia nieznajomy z pewnością.  
— Dziękujemy za wiarę.  
Potem przez kolejne pół godziny Louis stoi w kolejce, rozmawiając o piłce nożnej i towarzyszy mężczyźnie aż do momentu wejścia na arenę. Korzysta z tego samego wejścia, pokazując swoją kartę VIP, którą Zayn dał mu wieki temu na wszystkie swoje koncerty i po dłuższym zastanowieniu miesza się z tłumem. I tak nie ma już szansy zaskoczyć przyjaciela przed koncertem, dlatego postanawia cieszyć się dobrą muzyką.  
Stanie w środku wrzeszczącego i oszalałego z radości tłumu jest dla niego dziwnie odświeżające, tak samo jak anonimowość tego momentu. Jest po prostu zwyczajnym fanem, który przyszedł wspierać swojego ulubionego artystę i praktycznie nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Niedaleko stojący chłopak rzuca ma dwa spojrzenia, jakby chciał się upewnić, że on to na pewno on, a potem Zayn wchodzi na scenę i otwiera koncert swoją najnowszą piosenką „TiO”.  
Louis śpiewa razem z Zaynem i całą cholerną areną, bujając się do rytmu i posyłając uśmiechy do dziewczyn, które czasami na niego spoglądają.  
— Los Angeles! — krzyczy Zayn do mikrofonu, szczerząc się szeroko. — Jak się macie?!  
Odpowiada mu ogłuszający ryk tłumu i mężczyzna śmieje się jeszcze bardziej, przechadzając się po scenie.  
— Następna piosenka to Pillowtalk, jeśli znacie słowa, śpiewajcie razem ze mną — obwieszcza, po czym z głośników płyną pierwsze nuty utworu.  
Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia, kiedy mija mu dziewięćdziesiąt minut koncertu, ale między jednym mrugnięciem a drugim, Zayn żegna się z fanami i obiecuje im, że w przyszłym roku znów ich odwiedzi podczas trasy koncertowej. Znika ze sceny, po czym kilka minut później wraca, aby zaśpiewać bis „Cruel” na życzenie publiczności.  
Dopchanie się później za scenę praktycznie graniczy z cudem i Louis jest pewien, że będzie miał siniaki na żebrach od tych wszystkich łokci, które się w nie dzisiaj wbiły. Legitymuje się ochroniarzom i wreszcie udaje mu się przedrzeć za kulisy, gdzie rozpoczyna poszukiwanie pokoju Zayna.  
— Cześć, Alberto — wita się Louis z prywatnym ochroniarzem Zayna, którego spotyka na korytarzu. — Gdzie jest Z?  
— Hej, Lou — mówi mężczyzna, ściskając jego dłoń. — Dawno cię nie widziałem. Gratulacje, dzisiejszy mecz poszedł zjawiskowo. A Zayna znajdziesz w trzecim pomieszczeniu po lewej.  
— Dzięki. — Louis uśmiecha się do niego. — Pogadamy później, okej?  
— Jasne.  
Alberto kiwa mu głową i zaczyna mówić coś do mikrofonu przy swojej koszulce, przyciskając jednocześnie palcem słuchawkę w uchu.  
Louis wchodzi do pokoju Zayna bez pukania i zastaje przyjaciela w samych bokserkach. Mężczyzna odwraca się zaskoczony, a jego oczy rozszerzają w szoku.  
— Louis! — mówi, po czym jego usta układają się w szeroki uśmiech. — Mówiłeś, że nie dasz rady tu dotrzeć!  
— Kłamałem — szepcze do niego teatralnie Louis, nim przyciąga do mocnego uścisku. Tuli do siebie kościste ciało przyjaciela i gładzi go chwilę po plecach, wciągając do płuc zapach jego potu i perfum. — Świetny koncert. Szczególnie podobało mi się jak upadłeś na tyłek, poślizgując się na scenie.  
— Dupek. — Zayn szczypie go w bok, sprawiając, że Louis odskakuje do tyłu, śmiejąc się. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale oczy Zayna rozszerzają się nagle gwałtownie, a sam mężczyzna wygląda, jakby zobaczył ducha.  
Louis obraca się do tyłu, żeby zobaczyć na co gapi się Zayn i zamiera. W drzwiach stoi Niall i _Harry_. Jego Harry, którego nie widział od dwóch lat i który wygląda sto razy lepiej, niż we wspomnieniach Louisa.  
Chłopak, a raczej mężczyzna — w lutym skończył dwadzieścia lat — ma na sobie ciasne, czarne spodnie i koszulę z kwiatowym motywem, która jest rozpięta do połowy, ukazując jego szeroką klatkę piersiową i _tatuaże_ , które się na niej znajdują. Louis widzi dwie jaskółki pod obojczykami oraz coś, co kształtem przypomina motyla na jego brzuchu.  
Włosy są znacznie dłuższe, niż wtedy, gdy ostatnio się widzieli, przewiązane niebieską chusteczką, którą Louis poznaje jaką tę, którą sam mu kupił, gdy był w Londynie.  
To, co rzuca się jeszcze w oczy, to, to, że Harry jest _wysoki_ i dobrze zbudowany. Zdecydowanie nabrał masy mięśniowej, chociaż wciąż jest szczupły i absolutnie uroczy.  
Louis czuje się, jakby serce miało mu zaraz wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej, gdy patrzy wprost w zielone oczy zszokowanego Harry’ego.  
W pomieszczeniu na kilka długich sekund zapada całkowita cisza i to Niall jest tym, który ją przerywa.  
— Alberto mówi, że masz jeszcze pięć minut, nim musisz stawić się na zdjęcia z fanami — oznajmia, po czym rzuca miażdżące spojrzenie w stronę Louisa.  
Słysząc jego głos, Harry mruga raz, a potem potrząsa delikatnie głową i kiedy znów spogląda na Louisa, jego oczy i twarz są pozbawione wyrazu; obojętne, jakby fakt, że widzą się pierwszy raz po tak długim czasie nie miał znaczenia.  
Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę i rozchyla usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z jego gardła.  
— Już idę — mówi pospiesznie Zayn, po czym szybko zaczyna ubierać się w czyste ciuchy. — Za godzinę powinienem skończyć i pojedziemy na kolację. Jeśli chcecie to możecie poczekać tutaj albo iść pogadać z zespołem, powinni jeszcze tu być.  
Niall i Harry kiwają głową, po czym wychodzą z pomieszczenia i Louis musi się uszczypnąć, aby upewnić się, że to nie było cholerne przewidzenie.  
— Zayn — syczy, odwracając się do przyjaciela, który podskakuje na jednej nodze, wciskając się w spodnie. — Co… Harry… Dlaczego….  
Przyjaciel rzuca mu współczujące spojrzenie i wzrusza niemrawo ramionami.  
— Myślałem, że cię nie będzie — wyjaśnia, jakby to załatwiało sprawę.  
— Co robi tutaj Harry? — pyta go Louis, a jego klatka unosi się w coraz szybszych oddechach. Jezu. Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy chłopaka. — W Los Angeles. Na twoim cholernym koncercie.  
— Utrzymywałem kontakt z Niallem, od kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkałem — mówi Zayn, wyglądając na winnego. — Przyjaźnię się z nim. Nie wiem, co innego mogę ci powiedzieć.  
— Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem? — syczy na niego Louis. — Jak mogłeś…  
— Nie mam teraz na to czasu — wcina się Zayn. — Muszę iść zająć się fanami, którzy zapłacili grube pieniądze, aby móc mnie spotkać i zrobić sobie ze mną zdjęcie. Pozwolisz więc, że przesuniemy tę rozmowę o godzinę, okej? Zaczekaj tutaj.  
Przyjaciel rzuca w niego jeszcze paczką papierosów, nim w pośpiechu wychodzi. Louis mruga za nim głupio, ściskając w dłoni fajki. Nie wie ile tak stoi, ale wreszcie wyrywa się z odrętwienia i opada bezwładnie na czerwoną kanapę; drżącymi dłońmi bezmyślnie zapala papierosa, wciągając dym głęboko do płuc.  
Nie może uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel przez cały ten czas rozmawiał z Harrym i Niallem. Nigdy nie pisnął nawet słówka, nie wspomniał, że wie, co dzieje się u Harry’ego, mimo tego, że Louis nie raz po pijaku o nim gadał. Mówił, jak bardzo za nim tęskni i że chciałby cofnąć czas, jakoś inaczej to wszystko poprowadzić.  
Zobaczenie Harry’ego po tak długim czasie jest dla niego szokiem. Kiedy kończył między nimi związek był pewny, że już nigdy go nie spotka, że nie będzie musiał zmierzyć się z tym, co zrobił. Sądził, że Harry ułoży sobie życie i o nim zapomni, że być może usłyszy o Louisie w mediach, ale nie będzie wspominał go z niczym innym niż odrobiną nostalgii i złością, która z czasem zaniknie.  
Natomiast skonfrontowanie się z obojętnością chłopaka jest jak cios w brzuch. I Louis nie wstydzi się przyznać przed samym sobą, że jest tchórzem i to najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy. Już chyba by wolał, aby Harry mu przywalił lub chociaż określił kilkoma niezbyt miłymi epitetami, niż po prostu potraktował go z obojętnością i poszedł w drugą stronę, jakby Louis nie był niczym więcej, niż powietrzem.  
Louis wypala pięć papierosów i wypija butelkę wody, nim Zayn wreszcie zjawia się w pokoju. Przyjaciel bez słowa opada obok niego na kanapę i odpala fajkę, stykając razem ich ramiona. Siedzą przez kilka minut w ciszy, nim mężczyzna zabiera głos:  
— Jak już wspomniałem, gadam z Niallem, od kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkałem u ciebie w domu w Cheshire. Z początku wymienialiśmy się głupimi smsami, jakimiś zdjęciami, ale potem zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na poważnie. Kontakt urwał nam się na jakieś pół roku, ale dwa miesiące temu Ni napisał, że on i Harry potrzebują pomocy.  
— Pomocy? — pyta Louis, spoglądając na Zayna z wyczekiwaniem.  
— Taa — mruczy przyjaciel i zaciąga się papierosem. — Napisał, że chcą przyjechać do LA i potrzebują mieszkania, a nie chcą jechać w ciemno. Zapytał, czy nie pomógłbym im czegoś znaleźć i sprawdził, czy miejsce jest w porządku. Po liceum zrobili sobie dwa lata przerwy i teraz chcą zacząć tu studia, obaj idą w muzykę. Przyjechali tutaj dwa tygodnie temu.  
— Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś? — Louis rzuca Zaynowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.  
— Bo twoje rozstanie z Harrym, to nie moja sprawa, okej? — wyjaśnia Zayn. — Wiedziałem, że będziesz się o to ciskać, a lubię zarówno Nialla, jak i Harry’ego. Od początku ustaliłem z nimi, że nie rozmawiamy o tobie i nie chcę się w to wszystko mieszać, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nigdy nic im o tobie nie opowiadałem, a oni zresztą nie pytali. Postanowiłem, że zadziała to w obie strony i tobie też nigdy nic nie powiedziałem. Rozumiesz? Chcę się przyjaźnić z tobą i z nimi.  
Louis wzdycha ciężko, opierając kolana o łokcie i pociera twarz. Rozumie, o co chodzi Zaynowi, ale wciąż wolałby wiedzieć. Zna się też na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że pewnie próbowałby wyciągać z Zayna wszystkie informacje o Harrym i jego przyjaciel zapewne nie powiedział mu właśnie z tego powodu.  
— W porządku — mamrocze Louis. — Po prostu nie spodziewałem się go zobaczyć. Nie tutaj.  
— Wiem, Lou. — Przyjaciel obejmuje go ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie. — Narobiłeś niezłego bałaganu.  
Louis parska bez humoru.  
— Wiesz, dlaczego to zrobiłem — broni się.  
— Tak — zgadza się Zayn. — Ale może trzeba było Harry’emu pozwolić zadecydować o tym samemu.  
— Doskonale wiem, że uparłby się, aby ze mną być i czytałby te wszystkie obrzydliwe komentarze na swój i mój temat — odpowiada gorzko Louis. — Harry miał tylko osiemnaście lat, wiesz o tym. W tym wieku nie podejmuje się najlepszych życiowych decyzji.  
— To czas na popełnianie błędów i szukanie własnej drogi — mówi Zayn — a ty pozbawiłeś go jego wyborów i zamknąłeś mu drzwi przed nosem.  
— Nienawidzę, kiedy gadasz w ten sposób — jęczy Louis, szturchając Zayna. — Nie cofnę czasu, okej? I wciąż uważam, że dobrze postąpiłem. Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że to będzie tak boleć.  
Siedzą jeszcze kilka chwil w ciszy, gdy Zayn dopala papierosa, po czym mężczyzna mówi:  
— Chodź, muszę spadać. Obiecałem Harry’emu i Niallowi kolację. Zaprosiłbym cię, ale sam wiesz jak jest.  
— W porządku — kłamie Louis, wzruszając ramionami. _Nic_ w tym momencie nie jest w porządku, ale to nie wina Zayna. — Jutro mam wolne, więc jeśli byś chciał, to możesz do mnie wpaść. Pogadamy i napijemy się piwa.  
— Jasne — zgadza się Zayn, prowadząc go w kierunku wyjścia.  
W pewnym momencie na wąskim korytarzu pojawia się Harry z Niallem i chłopak rzuca mu jedno spojrzenie, nim koncentruje się na Zaynie.  
— Przekładamy plany, czy…  
— Nie, nie. — Mężczyzna kręci głową, wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni. — Jedziemy na kolację.  
W całkowitej, bardzo niekomfortowej ciszy kierują się w stronę parkingu, gdzie wreszcie zatrzymują się przy samochodzie Zayna.  
— Widzimy się jutro — obiecuje mu przyjaciel, po czym ściska go jednym ramieniem.  
Louis kiwa mu głową i z jakiegoś głupiego powodu, wypala:  
— Harry…  
Chłopak obraca głowę przez ramię, rzucając mu lekko zaskoczone spojrzenie, a kiedy Louis nie potrafi wydusić z siebie nic więcej, prycha cicho i bez słowa wsiada do auta. Zayn posyła Louisowi współczujące spojrzenie, nim pakuje się na miejsce kierowcy i macha mu ostatni raz.  
Louis stoi i gapi się za odjeżdżającym samochodem jeszcze przez dobrą minutę, nim w pośpiechu idzie do swojego Mercedesa. Podczas jazdy łamie prawie wszystkie przepisy drogowe, starając się opanować drżenie dłoni i głupie dudnienie swojego serca.  
I jeśli od razu po wejściu do mieszkania, kładzie się na kanapie w ciemności i ciszy, przyciskając do piersi wyrywającego się Leo, to absolutnie nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. 

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało, ale ostatnio nic nie idzie u mnie według planów...   
> Miłego! ;)

Przez następny tydzień Louis ledwo może się skupić na czymkolwiek, co nie jest myśleniem o Harrym. Cały czas ma w głowie swoje ostatnie spotkanie z nim i obojętny wzrok chłopaka. I nie chodzi o to, że Louis go za to _wini_ , po prostu sądził, że to wywrze na Harrym odrobinę większe wrażenie. A było tak, jakby ten zupełnie zapomniał o ich związku i ruszył dalej ze swoim życiem — właśnie to jest chyba głównym problemem. Louis był tym, który zakończył ich znajomość, a jest tym, który nie potrafi zapomnieć. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego po dwóch długich latach i jedyne, na co ma ochotę każdego dnia, to odnalezienie chłopaka, błaganie go o wybaczenie i powrócenie do tego, jak było dawniej.   
Rozmowa z Zaynem wcale mu nie pomaga. Przyjaciel twierdzi, że nie chce się mieszać w sprawy, które są między nimi, ale to Louis wszystko spieprzył i teraz cierpi na własne życzenie, więc albo zbierze się w sobie i przeprosi, albo ma się zamknąć i przestać jęczeć jak dziecko. Najwyraźniej nawet Liam ma go już powoli dosyć, a normalnie mężczyzna ma cierpliwość świętego.   
— Naprawę, stary, nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje — mówi Liam, patrząc na niego krzywo.   
Znajdują się na boisku do piłki nożnej na tyłach jego domu i grają już od dobrej godziny, ale Louis wciąż ma tyle energii, że mógłby wybuchnąć.   
— O co ci chodzi? — pyta Louis, robiąc wykop i trafiając prosto w bramkę.   
— Jesteś nieobecny i muszę powtarzać po dwa razy to, co do ciebie mówię — odpowiada mu kwaśno przyjaciel. — Jeśli jutro na moich urodzinach też zamierzasz się tak zachowywać, to lepiej powiedz mi teraz, żebym mógł skreślić cię z listy moich honorowych gości.   
— Jestem twoim honorowym gościem? — grucha do niego Louis, łapiąc się za serce. — Aż mi się cieplej w środku zrobiło.   
Liam śmieje się, popychając go lekko i łapie się pod biodra. Jednak zanim ma szansę coś powiedzieć, Louis szybko mu przerywa:   
— Nie stój tak, wyglądasz dokładnie jak moja mama, kiedy zbiera się do jakiejś dłuższej tyrady o tym, że powinienem częściej ją odwiedzać.   
— Nie wiem, czemu się z tobą przyjaźnię — mamrocze Liam, wywracając oczami, ale posłusznie zabiera ręce z bioder i zwiesza je luźno po bokach ciała. — Obiecaj mi, że jutro będziesz się normalnie zachowywać.   
— To dość dziwna prośba, Li — mówi Louis, żartując i unosząc brew. — Jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz mnie prosić o noszenie różowego tutu w twojej obecności.   
Wie, o co chodzi przyjacielowi, ale nie chce przyznać sam przed sobą, jak wielki wpływ ma na niego obecność Harry’ego w _Los Angeles_. Chryste. Chłopak może równie dobrze mieszkać na drugim końcu tego pieprzonego miasta, a Louis się zachowuje, jakby miał wpaść na niego na progu swojego apartamentowca. Ciągle rozgląda się wokół, szukając znajomej burzy włosów i układa sobie w głowie, co powie, kiedy już ją dostrzeże.   
Kiedy Liam wygląda, jakby szykował się do uduszenia go, Louis szybko unosi ręce do góry.   
— Obiecuję, że będę sobą w całej mej wspaniałej okazałości — przyrzeka poważnie.   
Przyjaciel rzuca mu lekko nieufne spojrzenie, ale wreszcie decyduje się kiwnąć głową.   
— Będzie ktoś, kogo chcę ci przedstawić — mówi Liam, a na jego ustach rozciąga się ciepły uśmiech. — Niedawno go poznałem i wydaje się świetny. Z całą pewnością jest też gejem, widziałem, jak flirtował z kelnerem.   
— Och?   
— Jest chyba trochę młodszy od nas, ale nie znam dokładnie jego wieku — ciągnie dalej Liam, rozglądając się za najbliższą piłką. — Dopiero co przeprowadził się do miasta.   
Gdyby Louis nie uważał, że to głupie stwierdzenie, to właśnie by powiedział, że serce opadło mu do żołądka.   
— Skąd go znasz?  
— Zayn mi go przedstawił — wyjaśnia niczego nieświadomy Liam. — Byliśmy razem w barze już dwa razy. Harry jest świetny, polubisz go. A jego przyjaciel Niall doprowadzi cię do łez ze śmiechu. Może zapomnisz o tym, co cię tak gnębi od tygodnia.   
Louis dosłownie czuje jak miękną mu nogi. Przyrzeka też sobie, ze zabije Zayna przy ich najbliższym spotkaniu. Z jednej strony czuje przerażenie na samą myśl o ponownym zobaczeniu Harry’ego, ale z drugiej strony to może być okazja do… Do czego? Louis nie wie jeszcze sam, ale na pewno spróbuje porozmawiać z chłopakiem. Być może wyjaśni dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił.   
— Lou? — Liam macha mu dłonią przed twarzą, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.   
— Uch, jasne — mamrocze Louis, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. — Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby go poznać.   
Przyjaciel zdaje się usatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią, ponieważ uśmiecha się i rzuca biegiem w stronę domu, wrzeszcząc, że ostatni, płaci za obiad.   
— Dzieciuch — krzyczy, nim pędzi za mężczyzną.

* * *

Na dziesięć minut przed dotarciem na imprezę urodzinową Liama ma ochotę zwymiotować. Poci się niemiłosiernie i co chwila musi wycierać dłonie o siedzenie taksówki. W domu szykował się przez kilka godzin, starając się wyglądać jak najlepiej; mało to miało wspólnego z paparazzi, którzy na pewno będą kręcić się przed klubem.   
Teoretycznie wie, że ryzyko spotkania Harry’ego w tłumie ludzi, którzy zostali zaproszeni nie jest znowu aż tak wysokie, ale jak zna siebie, to pewnie wpadnie na niego w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.   
Wysiada z taksówki kilka przecznic wcześniej, chcąc się odrobinę przewietrzyć przed wejściem do dusznego klubu i zapalić papierosa. Łapczywie się zaciąga, przytrzymując dym w płucach, nim powoli wydycha go nosem. Pozwala mu się to odrobinę uspokoić, ale i tak nie jest najlepiej. Ma dwadzieścia osiem lat, a zachowuje się jak nastolatek przed swoją pierwszą randką.   
Potrząsa sam na siebie głową, nim pewnym krokiem rusza w stronę klubu. Jest modnie spóźniony o trzydzieści minut za co pewnie zarobi opieprz od Liama, ale nie przejmuje się tym i uśmiecha się do fotografów, którzy czekają przed wejściem, wykrzykując w jego stronę różne pytania; nie może wyglądać, jakby szedł na ścięcie, wchodząc na imprezę urodzinową swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.   
Pokazuje swoje zaproszenie bramkarzowi i wchodzi głębiej do klubu, rozglądając się za jubilatem.   
Zanim udaje mu się znaleźć Liama, napotyka kilkunastu znajomych i stara się z każdym zamienić kilka słów, co oczywiście zajmuje mu sporo czasu. Gdy wreszcie staje przed lekko już pijanym przyjacielem, ten rzuca mu się na szyję.   
— No wreszcie — wrzeszczy. — Już myślałem, że nie dotrzesz.   
— Wszedłem jakiś czas temu, ale spotkałem dużo osób — tłumaczy, po czym łapie Liama za ramiona. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, stary. Kocham cię.   
— Och, Lou — sapie Liam, szczerząc się do niego szeroko. — Też cię kocham.   
Louis przytula go do siebie mocno, wdychając do płuc zapach jego perfum i sięga pod klapę marynarki, żeby wyjąć kopertę.   
— Bilety na koncert Kanye Westa i tygodniowy wypad do Miami dla dwóch osób — mówi.   
— Jesteś najlepszy. — Przyjaciel odbiera od niego kopertę i całuje go soczyście w usta.   
— Fuj — jęczy teatralnie Louis, wycierając się. — Nie bądź obrzydliwy.  
Liam mamrocze coś pod nosem, co zostaje zagłuszone przez muzykę, po czym ciągnie go w stronę baru. Nalega, że Louis musi nadrobić kilka kolejek, więc ten wypija trzy shoty wódki i zamawia sobie drinka. Skupia się na rozmowie ze znajomymi i na jakiś czas zapomina, że czegoś się bał.   
W głowie przyjemnie mu szumi i praktycznie wyskakuje z własnej skóry, kiedy nagle Liam z podekscytowaniem zaczyna machać ręką, wołając kogoś. Kiedy Louis obraca głowę w bok, dostrzega zmierzającego w ich kierunku Nialla, Harry’ego oraz Zayna.   
Przełyka ciężko ślinę, prostując ramiona i bierze głęboki wdech.   
— Hej, Lou — woła Zayn, patrząc na niego z troską, nim przyciąga go do szybkiego uścisku.   
— Louis — mówi Liam, ciągnąc go za rękaw; jest już nieco bardziej, niż wstawiony. — Chciałbym, żebyś poznał moich nowych kolegów, Nialla i Harry’ego.   
Harry wygląda odrobinę niezręcznie, jakby nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, a Niall z jakiegoś powodu sprawia wrażenie, jakby powstrzymywał śmiech.  
— My się już znamy, Li — informuje go Louis, ponieważ nie ma sensu kłamać. Powstrzymuje też komentarz o tym, że nie mają po piętnaście lat, aby tak formalnie przedstawiać sobie swoich „nowych kolegów”.   
— Co? — wykrzykuje Liam, gapiąc się na niego z zaskoczeniem. — Nic mi wczoraj nie mówiłeś. Skąd się znacie?   
— Z mojego pobytu w Cheshire — mówi Louis, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.   
Przyjacielowi nie zajmuje długo, żeby połączyć fakty; jego oczy rozszerzają się w szoku, a usta formują idealne „o”.   
Zaraz po powrocie na stałe do Los Angeles, Louis opowiedział mu o chłopaku z Cheshire i o tym, co do niego czuje, jednak nigdy nie wdawał się w szczegóły. Liam był jedną z osób, które zbierały go po tym, jak zrobił największy błąd swojego życia i urwał kontakt z Harrym.  
— To trochę niezręczne w takim razie — oznajmia wreszcie Liam, mrugając powoli.   
Słysząc to, Niall parska śmiechem i potrząsa głową.   
— Jesteś już chyba pijany — mówi.   
— To moje urodziny. — Liam wydyma lekko dolną wargę, nim obraca się w stronę baru i woła do siebie barmana. Tłumaczy mu coś przez chwile i odwraca się z powrotem do nich. — Zamówiłem nam wszystkim kolejkę. Nie przyjmuję nie za odpowiedź.   
Kiedy czekają na shoty cisza między nimi zaczyna robić się coraz cięższa i cięższa, aż wreszcie Zayn nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna pytać o coś Liama, wciągając tym samym do rozmowy Nialla.   
Louis dosłownie boi się spojrzeć na Harry’ego, a kiedy wreszcie zbiera się na odwagę, żeby to zrobić, czuje ukłucie w żołądku. Chłopak ostentacyjnie rozgląda się po tłumie, bujając się lekko na piętach w rytm muzyki.   
Ma na sobie białą, prześwitująca koszulę, a we włosach czarną chustę, która odgarnia mu loki do tyłu.   
— Hej — mówi głośno Louis, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. Nie wie, czy to alkohol, czy po prostu nie potrafi się oprzeć Harry’emu, ale pokonuje nerwy i zaczyna rozmowę. Harry zerka na niego, unosząc brew i nie mówi absolutnie nic. To jedna z tych chwil, w których Louis chciałby, aby pochłonęła go ziemia. — Moglibyśmy porozmawiać?   
— O czym? — pyta Harry, przechylając lekko głowę w bok.   
— Chciałbym wyjaśnić parę spraw. — Głos Louisa załamuje się na ostatniej sylabie, ale nie słychać tego przez dudniącą muzykę. — Myślę, że rozmowa obu nam dobrze zrobi.   
— Miałeś dwa lata, żeby się odezwać — oznajmia chłodno Harry, mrużąc na niego lekko oczy. — Na tej podstawie sądzę, że ta rozmowa ma zrobić _dobrze_ tobie, a nie mi.   
— To wcale nie…   
Harry już go nie słucha. Poświęca swoją uwagę Liamowi, który podaje w ich stronę kieliszki z jakimś niebieskim shotem, praktycznie tryskając energią. Louis przełyka gorzki smak, który napływa mu do ust i zmusza się do uśmiechu, odbierając alkohol od przyjaciela i będąc aż zbytnio świadomym wzroku Nialla, który przewierca mu dziury w boku twarzy.

* * *

Dwie godziny później Louis jest tak zalany, że zatacza się w drodze do toalety. Przytrzymuje się ścian dla równowagi i wzdycha lekko, czując chłodniejsze powietrze, które jest w łazience i ciszę, która nagle zapada wokół. Wciąż słyszy przytłumioną muzykę, ale w tym momencie to takie uczucie, jak po wyjściu z koncertu i stanięcie w wyciszonym pomieszczeniu; dźwięczy mu w uszach. Toaleta jest całkowicie pusta, co zdecydowanie mu odpowiada.   
Zatacza się lekko do pisuaru i opiera jedną dłonią o ścianę, gdy wysikuje jakiś litr alkoholu, który ma wrażenie, że spożył tej nocy. Zapina się w spodniach i robi dwa niepewne kroki w stronę umywalek, nim na kogoś wpada.   
Unosi głowę i napotyka zielone oczy Harry’ego.   
— Harry — mówi głupio, a słowo jest odrobinę niewyraźne.   
— Jak dużo dzisiaj wypiłeś? — pyta go chłopak, przytrzymując go delikatnie za ramię, gdy Louis przechyla się w bok.   
— Nie wiem — odpowiada szczerze Louis, a jego żołądek wyprawia dziwne fikołki; ciężko stwierdzić ile ma z tym wspólnego obecność Harry’ego, a ile wypity alkohol.   
Przez chwilę stoją w ciszy, tylko na siebie patrząc. Louis wędruje wzrokiem po ciele chłopaka, zatrzymując się dłużej na jego szyi. Na szyi, na której widnieje blednąca już malinka.   
Nagle perspektywa wymiotów staje się coraz mniej odległa.   
Louis bezwiednie unosi dłoń, starając się wycelować palcem w siniak. Trafia obok niego, ale szybko to poprawia, marszcząc brwi i wciskając palec w miękką i ciepłą skórę.   
— Co? — pyta go Harry i przełyka ślinę; ruch jego grdyki jest dziwnie hipnotyzujący.   
— Masz tu siniak — mamrocze Louis, dociskając jeszcze mocniej palec, przez co skóra wokół blednie.   
— Och — szepcze Harry, a na jego policzki wstępuje lekki rumieniec; odsuwa się o krok od Louisa, poza zasięg jego rąk.   
— Nie podoba mi się to. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny…   
Harry parska na niego, potrząsając głową.   
— Nie sądzę, że masz dużo do gadania w tym temacie — oświadcza. — Było myśleć o tym wcześniej.   
— Nie rozumiesz — jęczy Louis, a wszystko wokół niego zaczyna wirować coraz szybciej i szybciej.   
— Rozumiem aż za dobrze — mówi gorzko Harry. Sekundę później dodaje: — Jesteś zalany, nie chcę z tobą teraz rozmawiać.   
— Kiedy jestem trzeźwy… też nie chcesz — wydusza z siebie Louis z trudnością, próbując skupić wzrok na twarzy chłopaka.   
— Chodź, powinieneś jechać do domu — oznajmia Harry, ignorując jego słowa kompletnie, nim łapie go za nadgarstek i delikatnie ciągnie w stronę wyjścia z łazienki.   
Louisowi urywa się film między rozkoszowaniem się dotykiem Harry’ego, a wiszeniem na Zaynie, który próbuje mu coś wytłumaczyć, przytulając go do siebie, żeby nie upadł.

* * *

Następnego dnia Louis budzi się w swoim własnym łóżku, w pełni ubrany i z największym kacem wszech czasów. Rzyga jak kot, kiedy tylko udaje mu się dowlec do łazienki i jęczy nieszczęśliwie, ponieważ wszystko go boli.   
Cudem udaje mu się umyć zęby i wypić duszkiem wodę, którą ktoś zostawił mu na szafce nocnej wraz z tabletkami na ból głowy, nim opada bezwładnie na łóżko i znów zapada w sen.   
Za drugim razem jest odrobinę bardziej świadomy tego, co się z nim dzieje i czuje jedynie nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku, które mu przypomina, że wczoraj praktycznie nic nie jadł. Picie na pusty żołądek nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem i w tym momencie Louis nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego to zrobił.   
Jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby wziąć prysznic, więc tylko przebiera się w dresy i idzie do kuchni, gdzie wyjada z lodówki wczorajszą chińszczyznę, której nie dokończył. Nie jest tego wiele, dlatego zamawia łososia z blanszowanymi warzywami z pobliskiej knajpy i zwija się na kanapie z butelką wody.   
Głowa pulsuje mu w rytmie bicia serca, ale jest to ból do przeżycia, dlatego pięć minut później Louis odnajduje swój telefon i zaczyna przeglądać media społecznościowe w oczekiwaniu na swój obiad. Dochodzi już czternasta i Louis nie pamięta ostatniego razu, kiedy spał tak długo.   
Wejście na Twittera okazuje się błędem, ponieważ ma więcej powiadomień niż normalnie i marszczy brwi, kiedy widzi dużo linków do jakichś artykułów. Kilka w jeden z nich i krzywi się, kiedy uderza go w oczy nagłówek: „Tomlinson słania się na nogach po całonocnej imprezie!”

_28-letni piłkarz, Louis Tomlinson, słania się na nogach po wyjściu z imprezy urodzinowej swojego przyjaciela i byłego współzawodnika, Liama Payne’a. Tomlinson był tak pijany, że potrzebował pomocy dwóch mężczyzn, aby dojść do taksówki — jednym z nich był 26-letni piosenkarz, Zayn Malik.  
Jednak tym, co przyciągnęło naszą uwagę jest długonogi chłopak, z którego gwiazda amerykańskiej piłki nożnej zdawała się nie odrywać wzorku…_

Louis przestaje czytać z dziwnym ściskiem serca, od razu zjeżdżając w dół do zdjęć. Zaczyna płycej oddychać, gdy widzi zdjęcia siebie samego, praktycznie wiszącego na Harrym i gapiącego się na niego z intensywnością, jaką tylko może wykrzesać z siebie zalana w trupa osoba. Policzki zaczynają płonąc mu z zażenowania, gdy na jednym ze zdjęć Harry próbuje wsadzić go do taksówki, a on trzyma go mocno za nadgarstek, najwyraźniej nie chcąc puścić. Jednak mimo wszystko chłopak nie wygląda na zirytowanego, raczej na zmartwionego, co odrobinę poprawia Louisowi nastrój.   
Dzwonek domofonu ratuje go od dalszego przeglądania zawstydzających zdjęć i czytania komentarzy na Twitterze. Nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać, co prasa o nim wypisuje i co mówią o nim jego fani. Z jakiegoś powodu ludzie zawsze czują wewnętrzny przymus, aby wypowiedzieć się na czyjś temat w Internecie i nie trudno się domyślić, co o nim piszą. Wszyscy, którzy nie lubią go za bycie gejem pewnie wypisują, że jest pedałem i narzuca się innym mężczyznom, a osoby, które go wspierają, zapewne interesują się teraz jego życiem miłosnym – z jakiegoś powodu dużą częścią tej grupy są kobiety.   
Odrzuca telefon na kanapę i postanawia, że będzie się martwił tą sprawą jutro. Dzisiaj jest na to zbyt wykończony. Czuje nadchodzącą migrenę, która dosłownie czai się na niego, czekając na dogodny moment, aby uderzyć i Louis nie zamierza ryzykować.   
Resztę dnia spędza na oglądaniu telewizji i wyłącza telefon po pierwszym przychodzącym połączeniu od Zayna.   
Zajmie się wszystkim jutro.   
Albo chociaż wymyśli sposób, jak to zignorować i udawać, że taka sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. Louis jest w tym zaskakująco dobry. 

CDN


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział niebetowany, także przepraszam za wszelkie błędy.

Jak się okazuje trzy dni później ignorowanie całej tej sytuacji wcale nie idzie mu najlepiej. Nie potrafi przestać przeglądać zdjęć z imprezy Liama, które niczym ciepłe bułeczki rozeszły się po magazynach plotkarskich. O Harrym i Louisie zaczęły powstawać niestworzone historie, a pewna część jego fanek (i fanów, Louis jest świadomy tego, że mężczyźni również interesują się jego życiem romantycznym) dowiedziała się o tym, kim jest Harrym. Na całe szczęście nie znaleźli w Internecie żadnego połączenia między nimi i Louis miał nadzieję, że tak zostanie. Już dość problemów powstało tylko z tych zdjęć, a jakby ktoś dowiedział się, że spotykali się dwa lata temu, media nie dałyby im żyć.   
Louis stara się chodzić normalnie na treningi i nie rozmyślać obsesyjnie o Harrym, ale to nie takie proste. Zwłaszcza, że Zayn nie odpuszcza mu i wydzwania do niego codziennie po parę razy i Louis naprawdę nie wie, jak długo jeszcze będzie mógł go ignorować.   
Po czwartkowym treningu napotyka Zayna, który nonszalancko opiera się o jego samochód na parkingu stadionu, zajadając się kanapką z Subwaya. Ten cholerny dupek na jego widok jedynie unosi obie brwi do góry i wgryza się w kanapkę, wiedząc, że Louis jest teraz na diecie i przez najbliższe pół roku nie zje nic, co nie jest skrupulatnie wyliczonym posiłkiem pod względem kalorii.   
— Majonez — mruczy Zayn, kiedy przełyka kęs kanapki. — I indyk…   
— To jeszcze na mnie nie działa — odpowiada mu Louis, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Jestem na diecie dopiero od dwóch dni, stary. Spróbuj tego za trzy miesiące, będzie lepszy efekt.   
Zayn wzrusza ramionami, ale nie zmienia miejsca, blokując Louisowi drzwi od strony kierowcy.  
— Czemu nie odbierasz ode mnie telefonów?   
— Bo wiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć i naprawdę nie potrzebuję teraz pouczania — informuje go Louis, opanowując chęć bujania się na piętach.   
— O czym miałbym cię pouczać? — pyta Zayn, udając zdziwienie. — O tym, że nie chciałeś puścić Harry’ego, kiedy wlekliśmy cię do auta, czy może o tym, że nie chciałeś się zamknąć i przestać mamrotać o tym, jak bardzo za nim tęsknisz i jaki jest _śliczny_ , i…   
— Wystarczy — przerywa mu Louis, czując delikatny rumieniec na policzkach. — Byłem pijany.   
— A ja ci radziłem, żebyś go zostawił w spokoju, albo przeprosił jak człowiek i wszystko wyjaśnił. Jednak ty kontynuujesz wędrówkę swoją własną drogą, tylko bardziej mieszając między wami — mówi Zayn, marszcząc brwi.   
— To ty jesteś tym, który wprowadził go z powrotem w mój świat i pchasz go w niego głębiej — protestuje Louis, wyrzucając ręce do góry. — Byłem pogodzony z myślą, że już więcej go nie zobaczę, ale nie, kurwa, postanowiłeś go przedstawić Liamowi i wszystkim innym moim znajomym, żebym natykał się na niego na każdym kroku.   
— To nie moja wina, że zjebałeś wasz związek — ripostuje Zayn. — Nie wymagaj ode mnie, żebym ponosił konsekwencje za twoje błędy. Jeśli chcę się z nim przyjaźnić i przedstawiać go _moim_ znajomym, którzy przy okazji znają również ciebie, to nie masz nic do gadania. Ogarnij się, Louis.   
Louis wzdycha ciężko, przestępując z nogi na nogę.   
— Przepraszam. — Praktyczne zmusza się do powiedzenia tego; nigdy nie był dobry w przyznawaniu się do błędów. — Po prostu Harry nie daje mi nic naprawić. Zapytałem go na imprezie, czy możemy porozmawiać i odmówił.   
Zayn wywraca oczami.   
— I co? Tak po postu się poddasz? Bo raz powiedział ci, że nie chce gadać? A potem tej samej nocy troszczył się o ciebie, kładąc cię do łóżka i szykując ci tabletki na szafce nocnej?   
— To on? — szepcze Louis, czując, jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło.   
— A myślałeś, że kto? Krasnoludki? — odpowiada Zayn, a jego postawa odrobinę się rozluźnia. — Ja zdecydowanie bym się tak o ciebie nie zatroszczył. Zasłużyłeś sobie na tego kaca giganta. Ale Harry chyba stwierdził inaczej, ponieważ wziął moje auto i pojechał do ciebie za taksówką. Wiedzieliśmy, że lepiej, aby nie jechał razem z tobą. Media tym bardziej by się od was nie odczepiły.   
Louis kiwa głupio głową, zastanawiając się z paniką, czy Harry zauważył ich wspólne zdjęcie, które stoi oprawione w ramkę w salonie. Ma nadzieję, że nie, bo wyda się jeszcze bardziej żałosny, niż jest.   
— Dasz mi jego numer? — pyta Zayna, spoglądając na przyjaciela z nadzieją.   
— Jego numer się nie zmienił — odpowiada mu mężczyzna, odpychając się od drzwi jego auta, po czym z machnięciem ręki rusza do swojego BMW.   
— A jak usunąłem jego numer? — krzyczy za nim Louis i w odpowiedzi słyszy rozbawione prychnięcie.

* * *

Louis zbiera się przez kilka godzin, aby zadzwonić do Harry’ego. Najpierw bierze prysznic po treningu, zjada kolację i wypija shake’a proteinowego, nim siada na kanapie, kładzie przed sobą telefon i bierze Leo na kolana.   
— Powinienem zadzwonić, czy nie? — pyta swojego kota, który nie zaszczyca go nawet spojrzeniem, jedynie mocniej wpychając swoją głowę w jego dłoń. — Dzięki, stary, wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc.   
Leo mruczy z ukontentowaniem, kiedy Louis drapie go za uszami i układa się wygodniej, wbijając odrobinę pazury w jego nogi.   
Louis wzdycha, wiedząc, że na najbliższe miesiące będzie musiał oddać kota do swojej mamy. W czasie treningów do zbliżających się meczów ligowych nigdy nie ma czasu dla zwierzaka i u jego mamy jest mu lepiej. Masa chętnych dzieciaków, które zawsze go pogłaskają, dużo smakołyków i ładny ogród do biegania.   
Nagle do głowy Louisa wpada pewien plan i nie ważne jak bardzo próbuje się go pozbyć, nie potrafi. Wie, że to głupi pomysł, ale nie potrafi wymyślić nic lepszego, aby mieć pretekst do spotkania się z Harrym.   
Po kilku modlitwach i uspokajających oddechach, podnosi swój telefon i wybiera numer do chłopaka.   
Harry odbiera cztery sygnały później, z niepewnym:   
— Halo?   
— Hej — mówi Louis, po czym chrząka i dodaje: — Tu Louis.   
— Wiem — informuje go płasko Harry. — Nie wiedziałem za to, że wciąż masz mój numer.   
— Um — stęka Louis nim przyznaje: — Nigdy go nie usunąłem. Chciałem…   
— Po co dzwonisz? — pyta Harry, kiedy na linii zapada cisza.   
— Chciałbym się spotkać i porozmawiać — wyjaśnia Louis. — I zanim odmówisz, dodam, że nie chodzi tylko o sprawy między nami.   
— To, o co może jeszcze chodzić? — Harry brzmi na szczerze zdziwionego.   
— O Leo — mówi Louis. — Mam pewną prośbę.   
Harry nie odzywa się przez kilka sekund, a kiedy wreszcie to robi, jego głos jest pełen niedowierzania.   
— Dzwonisz do mnie, żeby porozmawiać ze mną o kocie, którego nie widziałem dwa lata i którego zabrałeś z Cheshire, obiecując mi, że zobaczę go za _parę miesięcy_?  
— _Proszę_ — szepcze Louis, nie widząc, co innego mógłby zrobić. — Proszę, po prostu spotkaj się ze mną i porozmawiajmy.   
Więcej ciszy.   
— Okej — wzdycha Harry. — Okej. Spotkam się z tobą, ale zastrzegam sobie prawo do wyjścia w każdej chwili.   
— Dziękuję — mówi Louis, czując, jak supeł nerwów rozwiązuje się w jego żołądku.   
Umawiają się, że chłopak przyjedzie jutro pod wieczór do jego mieszkania, kiedy Louis skończy trening.   
Louis wie, że zobaczenie Harry’ego w miejscu, w którym ten powinien być już od dłuższego czasu przyniesie mu wiele bólu, ale zasłużył sobie na to. Wciąż uważa, że postąpił słusznie, choć przyznaje, że mógł pewne sprawy załatwić inaczej; nie sprawiając Harry’emu tyle bólu i nie łamiąc wszystkich złożonych mu obietnic.

* * *

Louis przeklina siarczyście, stukając palcami w kierownicę i marszcząc brwi na gigantyczny korek, w którym utknął. Na drodze był wypadek i tylko dwa pasy są przejezdne, co sprawia, że odcinek drogi, które zwykle pokonuje w pół godziny, teraz rozciąga się do prawie godziny. To drastycznie skraca jego czas na wzięcie prysznica i ogarnięcie się przed przyjazdem Harry’ego.   
Kiedy wreszcie jest w mieszkaniu, praktycznie biegnie pod natrysk i modli się o to, aby zdążyć przed przyjściem chłopaka.   
Jest właśnie w trakcie wycierania swoich włosów do sucha, gdy słyszy dzwonek i szybko biegnie do drzwi. Kiedy otwiera zamek, uświadamia sobie, że nie założył koszulki i ma nadzieję, że Harry nie pomyśli sobie czegoś złego.   
— Cześć — wita się, otwierając szerzej drzwi i wpuszczając Harry’ego do środka. — Przepraszam, ale nie zdążyłem się ogarnąć.   
— W porządku — mówi Harry, omijając wzrokiem jego klatkę piersiową i skupiając się za to na jego twarzy. Louis dosłownie czuje, jak słaby rumieniec tworzy mu się na policzkach.   
— Proszę, chodź za mną — wydusza z siebie Louis, kierując się w stronę salonu, z którego usunął ich wspólne zdjęcie. Wzrok chłopaka wędruje dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie stała ramka i nie ma innego wytłumaczenia jak to, że musiał je widzieć tamtej nocy. — Usiądź, a ja za minutę wrócę.   
Pospiesznym krokiem idzie do swojej garderoby, nie czekając na reakcję Harry’ego, i szybko zakłada na siebie szarą podkoszulkę. Stara się ułożyć swoje mokre włosy w jakąś sensowną fryzurę, ale uparte kosmyki i tak odstają we wszystkich kierunkach świata.   
Gdy wraca do salonu, zastaje Harry’ego z Leo na kolanach. Kot łasi się do swojego byłego pana, mrucząc głośno, gdy Harry z wielkim uśmiechem głaszcze go po grzbiecie.   
— Strasznie wyrósł — mówi chłopak, zerkając na niego, nim powraca swoją uwagą do kota. — Myślałem, że będzie odrobinę mniejszy jak dorośnie.   
— Chyba ciut za dobrze go karmiłem — żartuje Louis, stojąc lekko niezręcznie naprzeciwko kanapy. — Um, jesteś głodny albo chcesz coś do picia?   
— Woda będzie w porządku — informuje go Harry.   
Louis kiwa głową i idzie do kuchni. Kiedy sięga po butelkę wody i pojemnik z jedzeniem dostarczony mu rano przez catering specjalizujący się dietami dla sportowców, przypomina sobie o czasach, gdy Harry czuł się u niego w domu jak u siebie i swobodnie poruszał się wszędzie, gdzie chciał. Znał rozkład pomieszczeń lepiej niż Louis i praktycznie codziennie gotował dla nich posiłki, instruując Louisa, co i jak ma podgrzać na drugi dzień.   
— Przepraszam, ale muszę zjeść — mówi Louis, stawiając przed swoim gościem szklankę z wodą na stoliku do kawy. — Zaczęliśmy treningi do meczów ligowych i jestem na ścisłej diecie.   
Harry kiwa głową, ale nie wygląda, jakby go to szczególnie interesowało i Louis _naprawdę_ tęskni za tym Harrym, który rozjaśniał się na jego widok i nie mógł doczekać się chwil, aż będą sam na sam.   
Teraz mowa ciała chłopaka jest zamknięta, a mina nieprzenikniona. Jedynie jego zielone oczy zdają się patrzeć na Louisa z odrobiną ciepła i tęsknoty.   
— Więc, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? — pyta Harry, kiedy Louis zajmuje się otwarciem pojemnika z jedzeniem.   
Żeby nie musieć od razu odpowiedzieć, wpakowuje do buzi widelec pełny ryżu i zaczyna powoli żuć. Nie ma pojęcia, jak zacząć i jak to wszystko odkręcić, dlatego wreszcie decyduje się być po prostu szczerym.   
— Chciałem przeprosić — zaczyna powoli, uważnie dobierając słowa. — Wiem, że bardzo cię zraniłem i złamałem każdą daną ci obietnicę, ale miałem swoje powody. Nie wiem, czy słuszne, czy nie, ale w tamtym momencie wydawały mi się na tyle znaczące, że postanowiłem to wszystko zakończyć.   
— Zakończyć? — prycha Harry, a jego głos jest dziwnie ochrypły. — Ty nic nie zakończyłeś, Louis. Po prostu przestałeś do mnie pisać i dzwonić, a potem wszystkie magazyny rozpisywały się o twojej randce z jakimś kolesiem i o tym, jak bardzo wydajesz się szczęśliwy, mogąc w końcu pokazywać się na randkach z płcią, która cię interesuje.   
Louis krzywi się, ponieważ pozwolenie, aby został wtedy sfotografowany było chyba najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił.  
— To nie była randka — mówi. — Tonny to mój dobry znajomy, ale nigdy nic między nami nie było.   
Harry śmieje się, ale nie ma w tym nic radosnego. To raczej gorzki, niedowierzający odgłos.   
— I myślisz, że to coś zmienia? — pyta, wychylając się lekko do przodu i ściskając mocniej Leo, który drga zaskoczony. — Myślisz, że ta wiedza sprawi teraz, że cały ten ból i zawód znikną? Że wymażesz tym wszystkie nieprzespane noce, które spędziłem płacząc i myśląc o tym, że tylko się mną bawiłeś? Że byłem głupim, naiwnym dzieciakiem, który zakochał się w starszym, bogatym sportowcu i myślał, że doczeka się z nim swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia? Jeśli tak, to pierdol się, Lou, serio.   
Louis przełyka ryż, praktycznie się nim krztusząc, ponieważ ma tak ściśnięte gardło; równie dobrze mógłby teraz jeść tekturę, smakowałoby tak samo.   
— Wcale nie myślę, że to wszystko wymaże — zaprzecza, kręcąc głową. — Przysięgam, że nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu próbuję wytłumaczyć ci, dlaczego zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem.   
— Cały czas słucham i czekam na ten wspaniały powód — odpowiada sarkastycznie Harry, przyklejając na twarz fałszywy uśmiech.   
— Nie chciałem, żebyś musiał mierzyć się z tym całym syfem, który wiąże się z byciem ze mną — mówi Louis. — Gdyby media dowiedziały się ile masz naprawdę lat, a dowiedziałyby się na pewno, nie zostawiliby na nas suchej nitki. Byłbyś nękany, pokazywany palcami i zaczepiany na ulicach. Nie mówię, że jestem jakoś niewiadomo jak popularny, ale do takich skandali wystarczy, że gra się jedną rolę w podrzędnym serialu, rozumiesz? Media to łykają, a tym bardziej publika. Miałeś wtedy tylko _osiemnaście_ lat, a na pewno zaczęłyby się spekulacje o tym, że spotkałem cię wcześniej podczas mojej wizyty w Cheshire, Harry. Doszłoby do tego łamanie prawa i po prostu… Uznałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostaniesz w Anglii, zapomnisz o mnie i ruszysz dalej ze swoim życiem. Nie chciałem, abyś był nazywany moim utrzymankiem, żeby mówili, że lecisz tylko na moje pieniądze i jesteś chłopakiem z małego miasteczka, który znalazł sobie nadzianego gościa.   
I kiedy Louis mówi to wszystko, patrząc na Harry’ego, który z każdym jego słowem wygląda coraz bardziej niedowierzająco i jednocześnie na coraz bardziej zranionego, ma ochotę przywalić sam sobie, ponieważ jego powody brzmią śmiesznie. Brzmią na mało znaczące, kiedy stawia się je obok perspektywy spotykania się z Harrym, widywania go każdego dnia, _dotykania i całowania_. Po prostu bycia z nim.   
— Wow — stęka wreszcie Harry, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte. — Wow. Po prostu nie wiem, co mam ci, kurwa, na to odpowiedzieć.   
Po tym siedzą w niezręcznej ciszy przez kilka dobrych minut, gdy Louis mechanicznie zjada swój posiłek, a Harry głaszcze Leo, gapiąc się w podłogę.   
— Wiesz, spędziłem ostatnie dwa lata myśląc, że po prostu ci się znudziłem i kiedy wróciłeś do swojego wielkiego miasta, to kompletnie o mnie zapomniałeś i…   
— Nie — wcina się Louis, kręcąc żarliwie głową. — Przysięgam, że nigdy o tobie nie zapomniałem. Nawet na jedną pieprzoną sekundę, Harry. Błagam, nigdy nie myśl, że to dlatego, że znalazłem kogoś lepszego, niż ty. Nie ma nikogo takiego i nigdy nie było.   
Harry mruga pospiesznie kilka razy, a jego w dużych oczach pojawiają się łzy i to widok, który łamie serce. Louis widział jak chłopak płacze tylko raz i zapewniał go wtedy, że wszystko się między nimi ułoży. Że _Louis_ postara się, aby im wyszło, gdy wyjedzie do Los Angeles i zjebał sprawę po całości.   
— Nie rozumiem — szepcze Harry, po czym chowa twarz w dłoniach i bierze kilka głębokich oddechów. Kilka sekund później prostuje się nagle i mówi: — Lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdę.   
Odkłada kota na bok — Leo prycha na niego niezadowolony, ale zwija się w kulkę na ciepłym miejscu na kanapie, które zostaje zwolnione przez Harry’ego — i rusza do wyjścia.   
Louis nie ma pojęcia co robić, dlatego woła za nim.   
— Harry!   
— Co? — Chłopak odwraca się do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
— Mam prośbę — wyrzuca się z siebie Louis. — Chodzi o Leo.   
— Tak?   
— Mógłbyś… Mógłbyś się nim zająć przez parę miesięcy? Oczywiście, jeśli masz do tego warunki i możesz trzymać zwierzęta. Normalnie na czas treningów wożę go do mojej mamy i odwiedzam w weekendy, ale gdybyś miał go tutaj, blisko w mieście, wtedy…   
Harry zaczyna się śmiać, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
— Jezu, kurwa, Chryste — śmieje. — Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz o tym? Wymyśliłeś sobie, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli o tobie zapomnę, a teraz jesteś _wszędzie_. Nie dajesz mi oddychać.  
Louis zdusza przeprosiny, które cisną mu się na język, ponieważ wie, że jeśli chce utrzymać z Harrym jakiś kontakt, musi to zrobić w ten sposób. Musi mieć pretekst, aby się z nim widywać, bo nie wie, czy chłopak sam z własnej woli się na to zgodzi. Louis musi mieć jakąś szansę, aby spróbować go odzyskać, pokazać, jak bardzo mu przykro i jak bardzo chciałby, aby znów spróbowali być razem. Może to z jego strony samolubne i bezczelne, ale nie potrafi pozbawić się tej szansy. Jeśli zauważy, że Harry naprawdę nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego, da mu spokój bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale jeżeli istnieje chociaż cień szansy, że jest inaczej… Louis nie zamierza ryzykować.   
— Leo, to też twój kot — mówi zamiast przeprosin i odwołania całej sprawy. — _Przede wszystkim_ , to twój kot i pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś się nim zająć. Jeśli nie, to zawiozę go jak zawsze do mamy.   
Harry wzdycha, ale kiwa twierdząco głową.   
— Wezmę go — oświadcza. — W weekend będziesz mógł mi go przywieźć.   
— Okej — mówi Louis, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. — Dziękuję ci.   
Chłopak nie odpowiada nic i odwraca się, żeby wyjść. Jednak kiedy znajduje się tuż przy wejściu do korytarza, odwraca się do Louisa i mówi:   
— I nie wiem, czy wmawianie sobie, że zerwanie między nami kontakt było po to, aby mnie chronić, pomaga ci zmniejszyć poczucie winy, ale nie zrobiłeś tego dla mnie, Lou. Zrobiłeś to dla siebie i dobrze o tym wiesz, po prostu musisz to przed sobą przyznać.  
Następnie wychodzi, a po mieszkaniu roznosi się echo zatrzaśniętych drzwi.   
Louis jeszcze długi czas gapi się w miejsce, w którym kilkanaście sekund temu stał Harry. 

CDN


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wstyd i hańba, że mi tak długo zeszło, ale obiecuję, że będę starać się bardziej :P Słowo harcerki, którą nigdy nie byłam xdd

Louis przyciska do siebie mocniej Leo, mamrocząc ciche przeprosiny, gdy kot miauczy niezadowolony i powoli wchodzi po schodach, kierując się do mieszkania Harry’ego. Chłopak mieszka jakieś trzydzieści minut drogi od niego, w całkiem przyjemnie wyglądającym budynku i Louis dopiero teraz sobie przypomina, że jego rodzicom raczej nie brakuje pieniędzy, więc Harry może sobie na coś takiego pozwolić.  
Na wspomnienie Anne zaciska mu się żołądek, ponieważ obiecał kobiecie, że zajmie się Harrym i że go nie zrani, uzyskał jej zaufanie, a potem złamał je w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Myślał też dużo o tym, co powiedział mu Harry, gdy ostatnio się widzieli i Louis powoli zaczyna sobie uświadamiać, że być może faktycznie zrobił to dla siebie, a nie dla niego. Jednak jedynie malutka część jego umysłu jest gotowa się do tego przyznać i Louis wciąż uważa, że chłopak więcej na tym zyskał niż stracił.  
Bierze głęboki wdech, gdy staje przez brązowymi drzwiami i dzwoni dzwonkiem; ma nadzieję, że nie widać po nim, jak bardzo nerwowy jest.  
Drzwi otwierają się dosłownie kilka sekund później, ale oczom Louisa nie ukazuje się osoba, której się tam spodziewał.  
Mężczyzna, który przed nim stoi ma około dwudziestu pięciu lat, blond włosy zaczesane do tyłu i jasnoszare oczy; jest wysoki, dużo wyższy od Louisa.  
— Hej? — pyta niepewnie, gapiąc się na Louisa; potrząsa głową i rozchyla usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wygląda, jakby nie umiał zebrać myśli.  
— Cześć — mówi Louis, unosząc lekko brew do góry. Stara się sobie przypomnieć, czy Zayn albo Harry wspominali coś o jakimś trzecim współlokatorze, ale ma pustkę w głowie.  
— Kto to? — Głos Harry’ego woła gdzieś z głębi mieszkania.  
— Louis Tomlinson stoi pod twoimi drzwiami — odpowiada mężczyzna, nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa.  
Nagle po mieszkaniu roznosi się hałas i ciche przekleństwo, a potem kilka sekund później przy drzwiach pojawia się Harry — ma na sobie obcisłe spodnie i powyciąganą, białą podkoszulkę.  
— Czemu Tomlinson stoi przed twoimi drzwiami? — pyta nieznajomy, brzmiąc, jakby był w jakimś szoku i Louis opanowuje chęć wywrócenia oczami.  
— Wizyta towarzyska — wcina się Louis, nim Harry ma szansę odpowiedzieć. — Mogę wejść do środka?  
— Myślałem, że będziesz dopiero za godzinę? — pyta go Harry, robiąc mu miejsce w drzwiach.  
— Udało mi się wcześniej wyrwać z siłowni — odpowiada mu, po czym z ulgą zrzuca z ramienia torbę; jest pełna kocich puszek, suchej karmy i zabawek Leo.  
W pomieszczeniu nastaje kilka sekund absolutnej ciszy.  
— Daniel — mówi nagle Harry, zwracając się do mężczyzny, który otworzył Louisowi drzwi. — Miałbyś coś przeciwko, żeby zostawić nas samych? Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię.  
— Jasne — odpowiada Daniel, po czym zwraca się do Louisa i posyła mu mały uśmiech. — Jestem wielkim fanem. Miło mi cię poznać.  
— Wzajemnie — mamrocze Louis, chociaż wcale nie jest mu miło.  
I zdecydowanie jest mu jeszcze mniej miło, kiedy Daniel odwraca się do Harry’ego i całuje go w kącik ust, nim macha im obu na pożegnanie i wychodzi z mieszkania, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.  
Louis stawia Leo na podłogę, który przeciąga się leniwie, a potem przyciska pyszczek do podłogi i zaczyna wąchać swoje nowe otoczenie, powoli kierując się w głąb mieszkania.  
— Chłopak? — pyta Louis; słowo ledwie przechodzi mu przez gardło.  
— Nie sądzę, że to twoja sprawa, Lou — odpowiada Harry, zakładając ramiona na piersi i napinając bicepsy. Widok jest cudowny.  
Spojrzenie Louisa kieruje się na szyję chłopaka, która tym razem jest pozbawiona malinek i innych śladów tego, że Harry być może kogoś ma.  
— Jestem tylko ciekawy — broni się Louis, robiąc krok bliżej niego. Drapie się po zarośniętym policzku i bierze głęboki wdech. — No więc… masz kogoś?  
Harry prycha, kręcąc głową i robi krok w tył, jakby nie mógł wytrzymać stania blisko Louisa.  
— Nie masz prawa być zazdrosnym — wytyka mu chłopak, marszcząc lekko brwi. — To ty zakończyłeś wszystko między nami. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że już nigdy z nikim nie będę się spotykać, co?  
— Oczywiście, że tak nie sądziłem — mówi Louis, śmiejąc się odrobinę gorzko. — Nie znaczy to, że mi się to podoba.  
— Możemy to skończyć, proszę? — pyta Harry. — Nie chce mi się z tobą kłócić.  
— Nie kłócimy się — protestuje Louis, zaciskając dłoń na nadgarstku chłopaka. Skóra jest ciepła i miękka, tak cholernie znajoma w dotyku. — Po prostu…  
Louis urywa, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, co chce powiedzieć i zwyczajnie na siebie patrzą; napięcie między nimi dosłownie elektryzuje powietrze. Harry przełyka ślinę i wzrok Louisa kieruje się na jego grdykę, śledząc jej ruch i przerywając w ten sposób dziwny czar, pod którego działaniem się znaleźli.  
Harry delikatnie wyszarpuje swój nadgarstek z jego uścisku i mówi:  
— Chodźmy do salonu.  
Louis szybko podnosi torbę z podłogi i podąża za chłopakiem.  
Salon jest raczej nieduży, ale nowocześnie i minimalistycznie umeblowany, co nadaje mu odrobinę więcej przestrzeni niż w rzeczywistości jest.  
Louis dopiero po chwili dostrzega w rogu drapak dla kota i posłanko.  
— Nie musiałeś tego kupować — zauważa, wskazując głową na drapak. — Mogłem ci przywieźć mój.  
— Bez sensu to wozić w tę i z powrotem — odpowiada Harry, siadając na kanapie. Na stoliku stoją dwa w połowie puste kubki po kawie i Louisa znów zalewa fala zazdrości. — Musisz mi powiedzieć, jakie nawyki ma Leo.  
— Zwykle karmię go do trzech razy na dobę — wyjaśnia Louis. — Nic mu też nie będzie, jeśli dostanie dwa razy na dobę. Od rana suche chrupki, po południu mokra karma i na wieczór znów suche. Zwykle stara się wyżebrać więcej mokrej karmy, dlatego nie daj się nabrać na jego wielkie oczy. Jest nauczony, żeby korzystać z kuwety i umie chodzić na smyczy. Moja siostra, Phoebe, nauczyła go któregoś razu, gdy zostawiłem go u mamy. To chyba tyle.  
Harry kiwa głową, wyglądając, jakby powtarzał sobie w głowie wszystkie informacje, żeby nie zapomnieć, więc Louis dodaje:  
— Jakby co, możesz po prostu do mnie zadzwonić. — Podnosi torbę z podłogi i kładzie ją na stoliku przez Harrym. — Są tutaj zabawki i jedzenie dla Leo. Powinno starczyć na jakieś dwa tygodnie, potem dokupię i ci przywiozę.  
— Stać mnie na karmę dla kota — odpowiada Harry, mierząc Louisa niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. — Nie musiałeś tego kupować.  
— Może i nie — zgadza się z nim Louis, wzruszając ramionami. Niepewnie zajmuje miejsce na kanapie i z braku czegokolwiek innego do powiedzenia, wypala: — Zapuszczasz włosy?  
Ręka Harry’ego natychmiast wędruje do przydługich kosmyków, pociągając za nie lekko. Sięgają już prawie jego ramion, kiedy nie są związane chusteczką.  
— Sam nie wiem — mamrocze Harry. — Nie jestem przekonany.  
— Myślę, że długie będą ci pasować — mówi Louis, opierając się chęci dotknięcia miękkich włosów chłopaka. I wie, że powinien przestać go tak nazywać, ponieważ Harry’emu zdecydowanie bliżej do mężczyzny, z jego wyraźnie zarysowaną szczęką i muskularnym ciałem, ale dla Louisa on zawsze będzie jego chłopcem. — Co prawda okres przejściowy będzie straszny, ale mogę ci polecić mojego fryzjera, który chętnie pomoże ci z opanowaniem tego bałaganu loków.  
Nagle na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się szeroki, rozbawiony uśmiech.  
— Zaraz zaczniesz polecać mi, gdzie zrobić depilację okolic bikini — śmieje się, a jego zielone oczy błyszczą po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Louis go zobaczył.  
Louis nie może powstrzymać własnego uśmiechu.  
— Znam dobry salon — przyznaje bez wstydu, ponieważ czasami bywa na depilacji woskiem; nie wszędzie na swoim ciele lubi owłosienie. — Jeśli powołasz się na mnie, to nawet dadzą ci zniżkę.  
— Okazja nie do przepuszczenia — odpowiada Harry, wywracając oczami. — To wszystko? Bo muszę się zbierać do pracy.  
— Jasne — mówi Louis, podnosząc się z kanapy. Wyciera lekko spocone dłonie o spodnie i posyła Harry’emu mały uśmiech. — Jeśli coś by się działo z Leo, to daj mi znać. I nie dawaj mu surowego kurczaka, zawsze po tym wymiotuje.  
— Będę się raczej trzymać kociej karmy — oznajmia Harry, a potem zerka w kierunku kuchni, zagryzając wargę. — Poczekaj chwilę.  
Louis wciska ręce do kieszeni, zastanawiając się o co chodzi i uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy dostrzega Leo na samym szczycie drapaka; kocur wygląda na całkowicie ukontentowanego swoim życiem.  
Nie może powstrzymać też wrażenia, że mieszkanie wydaje się być bardziej gościnne i domowe, niż jego własne, chociaż Harry i Niall mieszkają tutaj od niedawna. Louis nigdy nie potrafi sprawić, aby jego miejsce zamieszkania miało tak domową atmosferę, nawet jeśli wszystkie jego rzeczy tam są.  
W takich chwilach powiedzenie, że „dom to nie tylko cztery ściany i cegły” sprawdza się idealnie; dom to ludzie, którzy w nim mieszkają i wiążące ich uczucia.  
Harry wraca jakieś dwie minuty później, ściskając w dłoniach dwie paczuszki ciastek, przewiązane czerwonymi kokardkami.  
— To dla ciebie — mówi, a jego policzki są odrobinę zarumienione. — Wspomniałeś, że jesteś na diecie i akurat robiłem je dla siebie… Uch, to ciasteczka owsiane z żurawiną, możesz je spokojnie jeść.  
Louis zagryza od środka policzek, żeby powstrzymać się od olbrzymiego uśmiechu; dosłownie czuje, jak rośnie mu serce w klatce piersiowej.  
— Dziękuję — prawie że szepcze, ponieważ to znaczy, że wciąż obchodzi Harry’ego, że ten wciąż o niego dba. — Na pewno są pyszne.  
— Jeszcze ich nie próbowałeś — odpowiada Harry, ale na jego wargach błąka się mały uśmiech.  
— Nie muszę ich próbować, żeby wiedzieć, że są cudowne — informuje szczerze Louis. — Wszystko, co pieczesz jest zawsze przepyszne. Dałbym sobie uciąć mały palec za twoje paszteciki.  
— Zobaczymy — mruczy Harry, a potem wygania go ze swojego mieszkania.

* * *

— Louis…  
— Louis, tutaj…  
— Louis, spójrz w lewo!  
Louis stara się utrzymać na twarzy jak najszerszy uśmiech i nie mrużyć oczu od świateł fleszy w aparatach — uśmiechanie się nie jest zbyt trudne, zważając na fakt, że właśnie wygrali kolejny mecz. Co prawda było to spotkanie towarzyskie, ale pokazało wszystkim, że są gotowi na Ligę Mistrzów.  
Sesja zdjęciowa trwa jeszcze parę minut, a potem przechodzą do konferencji prasowej. Louis zajmuje miejsce obok trenera, stukając palcami w stolik i czekając, aż sala się zapełni. Popija powoli wodę, rozkoszując się bólem w mięśniach, który zawsze towarzyszy mu po dobrze zagranym meczu.  
Odpowiada na standardowe pytania, żartując z dziennikarzami i całkiem nieźle się bawiąc, dopóki jeden z tych dupków nie postanawia popsuć mu humoru.  
— Louis — mówi koleś ze spoconym czołem, rumianymi policzkami i lekką nadwagą; z jakiegoś powodu roztacza wokół siebie aurę dupka. Być może mają z tym coś wspólnego jego małe oczy i głupi uśmieszek. — Chciałbyś skomentować kim jest mężczyzna ze zdjęć z urodzin Liama Payne’a? Do tej pory nie wydałeś żadnego oświadczenia.  
Louis odchyla się w krześle, zakładając ramiona na piersi, i unosi wysoko brew.  
— Kto wpuścił tu szmatławiec? — komentuje, sprawiając, że po sali roznosi się śmiech. — Ostatni raz jak sprawdzałem, to byłem sportowcem a nie gwiazdą Hollywoodu. Pytania o związki są odrobinę nie na miejscu w tym wypadku.  
Dziennikarz wygląda na zawstydzonego, co satysfakcjonuje Louisa na tyle, żeby dać mu spokój.  
— Następny — krzyczy, udając, że uderza sędziowskim młotkiem w blat.  
— Zbliża się mecz charytatywny — zabiera głos jedna z kobiet, wstając ze swojego miejsca. — Będziecie grali przeciwko twojej starej drużynie, odczuwasz przez to zwiększony stres i presję?  
— Jako że to mecz dla chorych dzieci, to staram się o sobie nie myśleć — odpowiada Louis. — Granie przeciwko mojej starej drużynie zapewne będzie bardziej stresujące w okresie meczy ligowych, póki co nie przejmuję się tym.

* * *

Reszta tygodnia mija Louisowi na treningach i przygotowywaniu się do meczu charytatywnego. Ostatnia noc Zayna w Los Angeles zbiega się z urodzinami Nialla i wypada akurat w sobotę.  
Louis nie sądzi, że dostałby zaproszenie, gdyby te dwa wydarzenia nie zbiegły się w czasie — Niall wciąż nie jest zbyt przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony — ale Zayn nalega, żeby pojawił się w klubie z prezentem dla Irlandczyka. Louis nie ma pojęcia, co mu kupić, więc decyduje się na gitarę, pamiętając, że chłopak lubił grać. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nic się nie zmieniło od tamtego czasu.  
Dojeżdża pod klub swoim autem, ponieważ i tak nie może nic pić, i mruży lekko oczy, widząc cholernych paparazzi. Pod klubem kręci się też sporo fanów Zayna, najwyraźniej wyczekując, aż mężczyzna się zjawi i Louis zaciska mocniej palce na uchwycie pokrowca gitary, nie chcąc jej upuścić w tym zamieszaniu.  
Dopycha się do wejścia, szybko przedstawiając się bramkarzowi i poprawia swoje włosy, upewniając się, że wszystkie kosmyki przylegają do tyłu jego głowy. Klub jest praktycznie pełny i Louis spuszcza głowę, kierując się prosto na górę do wejścia na salę VIP’ów.  
W środku zastaje dość sporą grupę ludzi i oblizuje nerwowo dolną wargę, wyszukując spojrzeniem Nialla. Dostrzega Irlandczyka przy barze — no bo gdzieżby indziej — w towarzystwie Harry’ego, Liama i… Daniela.  
Daniel stoi blisko Harry’ego, praktycznie stykając się z nim ramionami i mówi coś prosto do jego ucha; jego wargi praktycznie muskają skórę chłopaka.  
— Lou — woła Liam, kiedy tylko go dostrzega, sprawiając, że wszystkie pobliskie osoby skupiają swoją uwagę na Louisie.  
Louis przywołuje na twarz uśmiech i podchodzi do ich małej grupki, najpierw witają się z Niallem. Irlandczyk obserwuje go z lekko uniesioną brwią, ale poza tym wyraz jego twarzy pozostaje neutralny.  
— Hej — mówi Louis, wciskając mu w ręce gitarę. — Wszystkiego najlepszego. Nie wiedziałem, co ci dać, więc pomyślałem, że gitara się nada. Pamiętam, że lubiłeś grać.  
— Żartujesz. — Niall gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. — Dzięki, stary. To genialny prezent. Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę.  
Potem szokuje Louisa, przyciągając go do mocnego uścisku, i mówi wprost do jego ucha:  
— Wciąż uważam cię za palanta i nie lubię cię za zranienie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale powiedzmy, że powoli wkupujesz się w moje łaski. Zresztą wolę ciebie, niż jego.  
Po tym odsuwa się i w podskokach kieruje się do stolika na końcu sali, gdzie leży już mała kupka prezentów. Louis marszczy za nim brwi, nie rozumiejąc ostatniej uwagi, ale nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ Liam szarpie go za rękę, przyciągając w swoje ramiona.  
— Wieki cię nie widziałem — oznajmia Liam, a potem obraca go w kierunku Harry’ego i Daniela. — Poznałeś już Daniela?  
— Tak — odpowiada Louis, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny. Zastanawia się, jak powinien przywitać się z Harrym, ale chłopak rozwiązuje to za niego, uprzejmie oferując mu swoją dłoń. Louis decyduje, że najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji będzie skupienie swojej uwagi na przyjacielu. — Nerwowy przed wielkim meczem, Payno?  
Liam szczerzy się do niego, kręcąc głową.  
— Chciałbyś, Tomlinson — rzuca, starając się rzucić mu groźne spojrzenie. — Nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem.  
Louis śmieje się, uderzając mężczyznę lekko w żebra.  
— Oi — krzyczy. — Uważaj na słowa.  
Niall powraca do nich w tym momencie i klaszcze w dłonie.  
— Chcecie nas może zaprosić na ten mecz? — pyta. — Ja i Harry z chęcią przyjdziemy.  
— Jasne — zgadza się Liam. — I tak miałem wam to zaproponować.  
— Musicie tylko zdecydować, kogo będziecie wspierać — dodaje Louis i chwilę później tego żałuje, ponieważ wie, że Harry nie wybierze jego drużyny. Nie, kiedy sytuacja między nimi jest tak popieprzona.  
Na całe szczęście nikt nie ma czasu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ zjawia się Zayn, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha i machając białą kopertą do Nialla.  
— Wejścia na wszystkie walki UFC w tym roku — oświadcza, a potem zanosi się śmiechem, kiedy Niall wskakuje na niego, oplatając wokół jego talii nogi. Louis unosi brew do góry, ponieważ to odrobinę zbyt przyjacielska reakcja, tak samo jak dłonie Zayna, które praktycznie ściskają pośladki Nialla. Louis zawsze wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie ma nic przeciwko spaniu z kolesiami, ale raczej nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.  
Właśnie ma zapytać na głos, czy są teraz razem, kiedy nagle czuje uszczypnięcie w bok i kiedy obraca głowę, widzi jak Harry kręci przecząco głową, każąc mu to zostawić — chłopak zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze go zna.  
Potem impreza rozkręca się w najlepsze i Louis bawiłby się zdecydowanie lepiej, gdyby na trzeźwo nie musiał patrzeć, jak pieprzony Daniel przystawia się do Harry’ego. Mężczyzna gładzi Harry’ego po ramionach, odgarnia mu włosy z twarzy i poprawia chusteczkę, kiedy ta za mocno się zsunie. Pcha się też do snapów, które kręci Zayn, jakby koniecznie chciał być widziany w doborowym towarzystwie i Louisowi nie trzeba długo, nim przestaje czuć do niego jakąkolwiek sympatię.  
— Wiesz skąd oni się w ogóle znają? — pyta Louis Liama, gdy siedzą sami przy stoliku i popijają wodę jak cholerne dzieci.  
Przyjaciel nawet nie musi pytać, o kogo chodzi, ponieważ nienawistny wzrok Louisa jest wlepiony w odpowiednią parę.  
— Poznali się w pracy — odpowiada Liam. — Harry przedstawił go jako kolegę, jeśli cię to pocieszy.  
— Marne to pocieszenie, ale zawsze coś — mamrocze Louis, mrużąc oczy, gdy Harry wypija kolejnego z rzędu shota.  
Chłopak zdecydowanie jest pijany, gdy chichocze niekontrolowanie, praktycznie zataczając się na bar. Danielowi to zdecydowanie na rękę, gdy praktycznie łasi się do Harry’ego, _obłapiając_ go; no dobra, Louis może odrobinę przesadza, ale i tak mu się to nie podoba.  
— Zaraz wywiercisz w nich dziurę — mówi nagle Niall, opadając na wolne miejsce obok niego. Louis podryguje zaskoczony, zerkając na blondyna. Policzki Nialla są czerwone od spożytego alkoholu, a spojrzenie lekko nieskupione, co znaczy, że też odczuwa skutki imprezy. — Ale mówiłem serio, że wolę ciebie, niż jego.  
— Coś z nim nie tak? — pyta Louis, zaciskając mocniej palce na szklance z wodą.  
Naprzeciwko niego Liam z Zaynem śmieją się z czegoś, przeglądając jakieś zdjęcia w telefonie i Louis nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz spędzili ze sobą więcej niż kilka godzin na imprezie. Kiedyś umawiali się na kilkudniowe wypady i znikali z radarów mediów, bawiąc się w drogich hotelach i kasynach; Louis za tym tęskni i obiecuje sobie, że niedługo zbiorą się wszyscy na małe wakacje.  
— Z początku był spoko, ale od chwili, gdy dowiedział się, że cię znamy, nie odstępuje Harry’ego na krok — wyjaśnia Niall. — Nie podoba mi się to.  
— Mi tym bardziej — marudzi Louis, stukając palcami wolnej ręki rytm na swoim udzie.  
— Sam to na siebie sprowadziłeś — wytyka mu Niall. — I wcale nie jest mi cie żal. Zachowałeś się jak ostatni chuj, stary.  
— Wiem — jęczy Louis, spoglądając Irlandczykowi prosto w oczy. — Wiem, że to zjebałem, Ni. Nie musisz mi przypominać.  
— Myślisz, że jesteśmy już na etapie pieszczotliwych określeń? — Niall unosi na niego obie brwi. — Sądzę, że w tej sytuacji powinieneś raczej nazywać mnie Sir.  
— Wybacz, Sir — śmieje się Louis, wywracając na niego oczami. — Ten błąd się więcej nie powtórzy.  
Blondyn pstryka go w nos, szczerząc się głupio na jego niezadowoloną minę i podrywa się do góry, wrzeszcząc, że czas na kolejną rundę tequili.  
Louis wzdycha, powracając do natarczywego wpatrywania się w Harry’ego i zastanawia się, co zrobić. Nie ma pojęcia, jak odzyskać chłopaka i jego zaufanie. Nie wie, czy w ogóle jest coś, co może zrobić. Prawdopodobnie jedyne co mu pozostało to czekanie na jebany cud.  
Drga lekko zaskoczony, kiedy nagle spojrzenie Harry’ego napotyka jego własne i chłopak zagryza dolną wargę, masując się dłonią po brzuchu, jakby odczuwał jakiś ból. Albo chciał zwrócić spojrzenie Louisa w tamte rejony, co jest świetnym zagraniem, ponieważ Louisowi zasycha w ustach na widok jego rozpiętej koszuli i gołej klatki piersiowej. Odnotowuje w swojej głowie, aby przy najbliższej okazji zapytać Harry’ego, czy obraził się na guziki, ponieważ ilość skóry, która jest odkryta jest prawie nieprzyzwoita.  
Kiedy znów spogląda na twarz Harry’ego, ten uśmiecha się zadowolony, a potem puszcza mu raczej niezdarne oczko, które wywołuje u Louisa chichot.  
Chichot, który zamiera sekundę później, gdy Daniel odwraca się do Harry’ego, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Mężczyzna wędruje jeszcze wzrokiem w kierunku Louisa i unosi lekko brew, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie.  
Louis jest bardziej niż chętny, aby je przyjąć.

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak obiecałam, rozdział znacznie szybciej niż poprzednio ;)

Mecz charytatywny jest wszystkim, o czym Louis może myśleć na kilka dni przed. Jest całkowicie skupiony na nakłonieniu ludzi do pomocy, korzystając ze swojego Twittera i Instagrama; odpowiada na pytania i obiecuje półnagie zdjęcia z szatni swojej drużyny, jeśli uda im się uzbierać dwa miliony podczas meczu. Ostatnia część ma raczej trafić do żeńskiej i homoseksualnej części jego fanów, chociaż o dziwo większość heretyków również uważa to za dobrą zabawę i komentuje pod jego tweetem czyje zdjęcia mają trafić jako pierwsze do Internetu.  
Treningi wyciskają z niego wszystko, ponieważ jeśli mają uzbierać jakieś większe pieniądze, to muszą dobrze zagrać.  
Dzięki całemu temu zamieszaniu Louis nie ma czasu na rozmyślanie o Harrym… i Danielu. Mimo tego, że był chętny podnieść rękawicę o zdobycie Harry’ego, to wie, że nie powinien. Nie dlatego, że boi się przegrać, ale dlatego, że chłopak znaczy dla niego więcej, niż jakiś głupie prześciganie się z kolesiem, który sprzedałby własną matkę za trochę sławy.  
W dzień meczu Louis jest nabuzowany pozytywną energią, gdy na wywiadach opowiada dowcipy i parodiuje wypowiedzi Liama z jego ostatnich wystąpień publicznych. Przytula wszystkie kręcące się po stadionie dzieciaki z fundacji, dla której zbierają pieniądze i stara się odpowiedzieć na jak największą ilość ich pytań.  
Praktycznie pęka mu serce, kiedy blada, drobna dziewczyna — nie więcej niż sześcioletnia — z rurką w nosie i resztą włosów na głowie podchodzi do niego, aby podziękować mu za prezenty, które ufundował on i jego koledzy z drużyny dla wszystkich podopiecznych fundacji.  
Nie może się powstrzymać i bierze ją na ręce, chodząc z nią po stadionie i udając, że jest jej poddanym, a ona małą księżniczką. I chociaż wie, że nie wszystkie dziewczynki chcą być księżniczkami — Fizzy wpadała w szał, kiedy ktoś ją tak nazywał i natychmiast skazywała go na pożarcie przez rekiny, ponieważ była groźnym piratem — to mała Emma zdaje się być z tego powodu wyjątkowo zadowolona.  
Na godzinę przed meczem Louis kieruje się do szatni, aby się przebrać, porozmawiać ze swoją drużyną jako kapitan i rozgrzać mięśnie, a kiedy kolejny raz wychodzi na boisko, trzymając za rękę czteroletniego chłopczyka, stadion pęka w szwach.  
Mniej więcej pięć minut przed końcem pierwszej połowy dostrzega Harry’ego i Nialla, którzy kręcą się między rezerwowymi jego byłej drużyny, co znaczy, że Liam musiał się dla nich nieźle postarać. Zaskakujące jest to, że Harry krzyczy i klaszcze, kiedy Louis strzela pierwszego w meczu gola; Louis nie może powstrzymać tego, że to pierwsza osoba, której szuka wzrokiem, kiedy to się dzieje.  
Po krótkiej przerwie i zamianie połów boiska, Louis postanawia się całkowicie skupić na grze. Nie wychodzi mu to do końca tak, jakby chciał, ponieważ w pewnym momencie łapie spojrzenie chłopaka i dosłownie nie może się oderwać od jego zielonych oczu, przez co wpada prosto na Liama, posyłając ich obu na murawę.  
— Oi, uważaj, Payno — krzyczy, szybko podnosząc się na nogi i śmieje się głośno, słysząc za sobą przekleństwo przyjaciela.  
Koniec końców drużyna Louisa wygrywa jeden do zera, praktycznie kąpiąc się w szampanie, i udaje im się zebrać prawie trzy miliony funtów, co jest ogromnym sukcesem. Louis nagradza wszystkich fanów zdjęciami zrobionymi w szatni po meczu, gdzie na większości jego współzawodnicy mają głupie miny albo prawie gołe tyłki. Upewnia się czy na pewno może wrzucić te foty do Internetu, a potem daje się porwać Liamowi na kolację. Na miejscu zastają już Nialla i Harry’ego i Louis zdecydowanie nie narzeka na takie towarzystwo.  
— No już, nie bocz się, Lima — mówi Louis, szturchając przyjaciela w bok, kiedy ten dziabie swoją rybę.  
Liam wywraca w jego stronę oczami i zerka lekko tęsknym wzorkiem na burgera, którego je Niall, wydając przy tym obsceniczne dźwięki. Louis bierze głęboki wdech nosem, wciągając do płuc cudowny zapach oleju i tłustego mięsa, i nagle jego własna potrawa wcale nie jest taka dobra.  
— Okej, zaczynacie mnie przerażać — mamrocze Niall, przysuwając do siebie obronnie swój talerz, na którym wciąż zostało trochę frytek.  
Harry chichocze z boku, nadziewając na widelec trochę sałatki ze szpinakiem i grillowanymi warzywami.  
— Nie wiem, jak możesz z własnej woli to jeść, kiedy mógłbyś się cieszyć pizzą — mówi Louis, kopiąc Harry’ego lekko w kostkę pod stołem i dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, co zrobił. Wie, że przeproszenie będzie głupie, dlatego po prostu unosi brew, kiedy chłopak posyła mu lekko zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
— Moje ciało jest świątynią, o którą dbam — odpowiada mu Harry.  
Louis ma jakiś milion niezbyt stosownych żartów o świątyni Harry’ego, ale gryzie się w język, wiedząc, że jeszcze nie są na tym etapie.  
Niall prycha, wypluwając odrobinę swojego burgera, którego zaczął łapczywie łykać, kiedy dojrzał głodne spojrzenia Louisa i Liama.  
— Ta, a trawka jest kadzidłem, którą je oczyszczasz? — pyta, poruszając zabawnie brwiami i Harry znowu się śmieje, wzruszając lekko ramionami.  
W głowie Louisa momentalnie pojawia się wspomnienie, kiedy ostatnim razem palili razem marihuanę i dosłownie czuje gorąco nisko w podbrzuszu. Harry był wtedy taki cudownie rozpustny, dając mu się pieprzyć palcami praktycznie na oczach Zayna; to, jak wtedy jęczał i skamlał, starając się być jak najciszej, ale polegając na całej linii.  
Sposób w jaki policzki Harry’ego nabierają teraz rumieńców świadczy tylko o tym, że właśnie pomyślał o tym samym co Louis. Stara się zasłonić włosami, ale jego zagryziona warga i lekko czerwone policzki są jednoznaczne.  
Louis przełyka ślinę i niepewnie dociska do siebie ich łydki pod stołem; stara się być ostrożny, aby nie szturchnąć przez przypadek ich przyjaciół i serce praktycznie wyskakuje mu z klatki piersiowej, kiedy Harry się nie odsuwa.  
Chłopak unika jego wzroku przez resztę posiłku, ale ich nogi dotykają się do samego końca, gdy Liam oświadcza, że Louis płaci za wszystkich, ponieważ to jego drużyna dziś wygrała.

* * *

Louis nie ma pojęcia, czego się spodziewać po tej kolacji, ale wkrótce przekonuje się, że nie powinien się spodziewać niczego. Harry ignoruje go tak, jak zawsze, od kiedy spotkali się w Los Angeles i nie odpisuje na jego smsy, w których Louis pyta, jak miewa się Leo.  
Jedynie Niall zdaje się litować nad Louisem i czasami wysyła mu zdjęcie kocura zakopanego w koszu z brudnymi ciuchami albo zwiniętego w kłębek na brzuchu Harry’ego, kiedy ten śpi na kanapie. Louis nie jest nawet zawstydzony tym, że zapisuje wszystkie zdjęcia, oglądając je praktycznie codziennie przed snem.  
Mecze ligowe zaczynają się za dwa tygodnie, więc Louis ma przynajmniej czym się zająć, bo gdyby nie to, to kompletnie by oszalał. Na Instagramie Harry’ego, którego Louis oficjalnie nie obserwuje, ale przegląda pięćset razy na dzień, ciągle pojawiają się jakieś hipsterskie zdjęcia jedzenia, scrabble i krajobrazów, ale nic, co zaspokoiłoby jego potrzebę oglądania twarzy chłopaka.  
Pewnego wieczoru Louis gapi się prawie pięć minut na czarno-białe zdjęcie Leo, który ma pyszczek przyciśnięty do jakiegoś doniczkowego kwiatu, jakby go wąchał i zastanawia się, czy powinien je polubić. Wreszcie po małej walce z samym sobą, klika serduszko i blokuje ekran, rzucając telefon na kanapę. Nie ma pojęcia, czym się tak stresuje, ale to praktycznie przyznanie się Harry’emu, że zna jego Instagrama i zdecydowanie tam zagląda.  
Następnego dnia budzi się do tysiąca powiadomień na Twitterze, gdzie ludzie spekulują o kocie ze zdjęcia, które Louis wczoraj polubił. Czasami ma wrażenie, że jego fani to jacyś cholerni detektywi, ponieważ napotyka mnóstwo postów, gdzie porównują kota ze zdjęcia Harry’ego do kota z jego fotek i wszyscy jednogłośnie okrzykują, że to, to samo zwierzę. Od jednego komentarza do drugiego, znalezienia jakiegoś zdjęcia Harry’ego prawie na samym początku jego postów na Instagramie i szybkiego porównania go do mężczyzny z imprezy Liama, na którego Louis tak się gapił, Harry zostaje okrzyknięty jego sekretnym chłopakiem. Nie pomaga też jego obecność na niektórych ujęciach kamery z meczu charytatywnego.  
Nie jest to na razie jakoś szalenie rozgłoszone, ale Louis wie, że nie zajmie długo, nim media podłapią temat i zaczną własne spekulacje.  
Chryste, Louis odszczekuje wszystkie te razy, gdy śmiał się z Cristiano Ronaldo i krążących o nim spekulacji o tym, czy ten sypia ze swoim przyjacielem Rickim Regufe, uważając to za szalenie zabawne. W końcu nie często media tak bardzo interesują się życiem miłosnym piłkarzy, no, chyba że ma się na nazwisko David Beckham.  
Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę, mając nadzieję, że wszystko samo ucichnie i zbiera się z łóżka, wiedząc, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, to spóźni się na trening i trener urwie mu głowę.

* * *

Mijają trzy dni i cała sprawa zamiast cichnąć, jedynie nabiera większego rozbiegu. Harry’ego nagle zaczyna obserwować pół milion ludzi i Louis tylko czeka, aż chłopak zjawi się na progu jego mieszkania, aby skopać mu tyłek za ten cały bałagan.  
Harry kasuje zdjęcie Leo, co tylko pogarsza sprawę, ponieważ teraz to wygląda, jakby mieli coś do ukrycia. I Harry chyba też to zauważa, ponieważ na dzień przed rozpoczęciem sezonu meczy ligowych, dzwoni do Louisa praktycznie w środku nocy.  
— Halo? — mamrocze Louis, jęcząc cicho i wciskając twarz w poduszkę.  
— Louis. — Głos Harry jest zdecydowanie zbyt głośny przy jego uchu, ale pomaga mu się rozbudzić, gdy Louis podrywa się do siadu. — Louis!  
— Tak? — pyta, zezując na zegarek na szafce nocnej i krzywiąc się lekko, gdy widzi pierwszą w nocy, a za trzy godziny musi wstać; mają autobus o piątej rano do sąsiedniego miasta, w którym odbędzie się pierwszy mecz.  
— Zrobiłeś to specjalnie? — Harry mówi tak powoli i ostrożnie, jakby wkładał jakiś specjalny wysiłek w mówienie wyraźnie, co podpowiada Louisowi, że chłopak może być pijany. Albo chociaż wstawiony. — Specjalnie polubiłeś to zdjęcie?  
Louis wzdycha, przyszczypując palcami nasadę nosa.  
— Harry, jest pierwsza w nocy, a ja wstaję za trzy godziny — wyjaśnia, ponieważ naprawdę nie chce rozmawiać o tym kiedy jest na wpół przytomny, a Harry wstawiony. — Możemy pogadać o tym później?  
— Nie chcę gadać póź… później — mamrocze Harry i Louis wyobraża sobie jego zmarszczone brwi i lekko wydęte wargi. — Wytłumacz się teraz. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś… dlacze…  
— Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie — przerywa mu Louis z frustracją. — Nie wiedziałem, że polubienie zdjęcia kota wywoła taką burzę w mediach.  
Na linii zapada cisza, po czym Harrym prycha głośno.  
— Wiesz, jakoś ci nie wierzę — mówi oskarżycielsko.  
Louis ma właśnie zacząć się bronić, kiedy nagle słyszy w tle znajomy głos Daniela.  
— Z kim rozmawiasz?  
— Z nikim — odpowiada Harry, a potem się rozłącza.  
Louis warczy sfrustrowany i uderza pięścią w materac.

* * *

Całą drogę w autobusie Louis nie może skupić się na niczym innym niż rozmowa z Harrym. Czuł od początku, że chłopak uzna to wszystko za jakiś cholerny spisek, żeby byli zmuszeni spędzać razem więcej czasu albo porozmawiać. PR Louisa naciska, żeby jakoś zaadresował całą sprawę, ale on nie jest zbyt chętny, żeby to zrobić. Najpierw musi wszystko ustalić z Harrym w cztery oczy, co na tę chwilę jest raczej niemożliwe.  
Louis będzie z powrotem w Los Angeles dopiero za dwa dni i wtedy planuje złożyć wizytę Harry’emu i wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Póki co musi skupić się na wygraniu pierwszego ligowego meczu, a nie na swoich problemach sercowych.

* * *

Kiedy wreszcie wracają do Los Angeles, jest wykończony, ale szalenie szczęśliwy. Przed nimi jeszcze trzydzieści pięć meczów, więc ma nadzieję, że pójdzie im równie dobrze, co w ostatnim roku.  
Dochodzi piętnasta, a on najchętniej rzuciłby się na łóżko i spał przez wieczność, ale musi złapać Harry’ego i z nim porozmawiać, dlatego przebiera się w czyste ciuchy i jedzie prosto do mieszkania chłopaka, mając nadzieję, że go zastanie i nie będzie musiał sterczeć pod drzwiami.  
Do środka wpuszcza go Niall, ściskając w rękach grubą książkę kucharską i Louis unosi lekko brew.  
— Planujesz mi tym przywalić? — pyta.  
Niall prycha, przepuszczając go w drzwiach.  
— Należałoby cię się — odpowiada Irlandczyk. — Ale nie, jestem w trakcie gotowania obiadu, więc chodź, przydasz się chociaż na coś.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami i podąża za nim do niedużej kuchni, bez sprzeciwu dając sobie wcisnąć obieranie cebuli i czosnku. Pracują przez chwilę w ciszy, aż wreszcie pyta niepewnie:  
— Za ile wróci Harry?  
— Za około czterdzieści minut — odpowiada z roztargnieniem Niall, mieszając coś zawzięcie w garnku. — Powiem ci, że masz jaja, żeby tu przychodzić.  
— Jakoś muszę wyjaśnić całą sprawę, a on nie chciał mnie słuchać przez telefon — mamrocze Louis, marszcząc nos na ostry zapach, który wydziela czosnek. — Zadzwonił do mnie lekko pijany i nie był w nastroju na wysłuchanie moich argumentów.  
— Wiesz, wcale mu się nie dziwię, skoro od samego początku musi wysłuchiwać twoich tłumaczeń — zauważa Niall, rzucając mu spojrzenie. — I, stary, wiem, że żałujesz, bo to _widać_ , ale to co mu zrobiłeś nie łatwo jest wybaczyć. Wiem, że wydawał się dojrzały jak na swój wiek, ale był _nastolatkiem_ i ze świętym przekonaniem wierzył, że będziecie razem i jakoś ułożycie sobie życie w Los Angeles, bo mu to obiecałeś. Nie łatwo przełknąć tak gorzką pigułkę, wiesz?  
Louis kiwa głową, przełykając ślinę przez zaciśnięte gardło. Nie ma pojęcia, co może na to odpowiedzieć, dlatego milczy. Tak naprawdę nie ma dobrego wytłumaczenia na to, jak się zachował i teraz to widzi. Mógł to poprowadzić inaczej, nawet jeśli miał na sercu dobro Harry’ego.  
Pracują z Niallem w ciszy, przygotowując canelloni z mięsem mielonym w sosie pomidorowym i krok po kroku stosują się do przepisu w książce, ponieważ obaj nie mają zbyt wielkiej wyobraźni, jeśli chodzi o gotowanie.  
W pewnym momencie do kuchni przychodzi Leo, więc Louis poświęca mu trochę swojej uwagi, drapiąc kota za uszami i śmiejąc się, kiedy ten mruczy niczym opętany. Udaje im się wstawić brytfannę do piekarnika i dosłownie pięć minut później do mieszkania wchodzi Harry. Leo momentalnie podrywa się z kolan Louisa i biegnie do drzwi, żeby przywitać swojego pana.  
— Hej, kiciuś — mruczy Harry. — Niall znowu nie dał ci jeść, że jesteś taki przyjacielski?  
Kilka sekund później zjawia się w kuchni i staje jak wmurowany, kiedy dostrzega Louisa siedzącego przy stole ze szklanką wody przed sobą.  
— To ja skoczę wstawić pranie — mówi Niall, a potem wychodzi z pomieszczenia, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
— Co tu robisz? — pyta Harry, marszcząc na niego brwi; Leo ociera się między jego nogami, wydając z siebie ciche miauknięcia.  
— Przyszedłem porozmawiać — wyjaśnia Louis, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie. — Ostatnia nasza telefoniczna rozmowa nie przebiegła najlepiej.  
— No, co ty nie powiesz — warczy Harry, zakładając ręce na piersi i opierając się o ścianę. Ma na sobie białą podkoszulkę i narzuconą na to różową koszulę z krótkim rękawem. — Naprawdę myślisz, że mam ochotę słuchać kolejnych twoich tłumaczeń? Prosiłem cię, żebyś dał mi spokój, ale ty postanowiłeś rozpętać medialną burzę. Codziennie dostaję przynajmniej dwie propozycje udzielenia wywiadu i setki wiadomości od twoich fanów. Nie wspomnę o raczej mało grzecznych postach od cholernych homofobów, którzy nagle winią mnie za to, że jesteś gejem.  
Louis przełyka nerwowo ślinę, kręcąc głową.  
— Przysięgam, że nie wiedziałem, że z polubienia tego zdjęcia wywiąże się coś takiego — tłumaczy. — Nie spodziewałem się, że ludzie połączą tak szybko fakty i… To tylko zdjęcie cholernego kota! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że powstanie tak duże zainteresowanie.  
— Powinieneś to wiedzieć — wytyka mu Harry, marszcząc brwi jeszcze mocniej. — Powinieneś wiedzieć, jakie konsekwencje mają twoje czyny. Przeszedłeś pieprzony trening medialny, Louis! A to mi mówi, że chciałeś tego zamieszania.  
— I niby jakie korzyści według ciebie mam z tego wyciągnąć? — pyta Louis, czując jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie.  
— No nie wiem, pretekst do rozmowy ze mną, ponieważ nie złapałem przynęty na Leo i cię ignoruję? — Ton głosu Harry’ego jest lekko prześmiewczy i to zupełnie do niego nie pasuje. — Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że posuniesz się do tego, żeby wyciągnąć naszą relację do mediów, skoro tak się wcześniej starałeś, aby nikt o mnie nie wiedział.  
— Nie chciałem tego! — Louis praktycznie wrzeszczy, podnosząc gwałtownie z krzesła i uderzając dłońmi w drewniany stół, przez co Leo czmycha wystraszony z kuchni. Harry drga lekko, zaskoczony, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się jego wybuchu. — Myślisz, że chciałem pogorszyć między nami stosunki, żeby mieć pretekst do rozmowy z tobą? A raczej do pieprzonej kłótni, ponieważ nie dajesz mi dojść do słowa i tylko oskarżasz mnie o Bóg wie co. Rozumiem, że nie masz zbyt dużych podstaw, żeby mi wierzyć, ale kiedy mówię, że nie chciałem tego wszystkiego, to, kurwa, tego nie chciałem.  
Louis bierze głęboki wdech przez nos, żeby się uspokoić i przeciąga dłonią przez włosy. Nastaje między nimi kompletna cisza i w pomieszczeniu słychać tylko lekkie buczenie lodówki i piekarnika.  
— I nie przeczę, że szukam pretekstów, aby z tobą rozmawiać, albo spędzać czas, ale to naprawdę mi w niczym nie pomaga, okej? — podejmuje temat ponownie, tym razem odrobinę ciszej i łagodniej. — Co chcesz, żebym zrobił, Harry? Po prostu… powiedz mi i to zrobię.  
Harry przygląda mu się uważnie z nieprzeniknioną miną, więc Louis dopytuje:  
— Mam się wycofać? Dać ci spokój? Dalej walczyć? _Co mam robić?_  
Między nimi znów zapada milczenie, a kiedy cisza znacząco się przedłuża, Louis kręci głową, czując, że czas stąd wyjść. Być może faktycznie zjebał wszystko do tego stopnia, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu da Harry’emu spokój na dobre.  
Dlatego prostuje się i rusza do wyjścia z kuchni, a kiedy mija Harry’ego ten szepcze cicho:  
— Nie wiem.  
Louis przystaje, spoglądając na niego.  
— Czego nie wiesz? — pyta delikatnie.  
— Nie wiem — powtarza Harry, spuszczając głowę. — Nie przestawaj… walczyć.  
Nadzieja, która wybucha w Louisie jest tak nagła, że prawie zwala go z nóg.  
— W takim razie nie przestanę — obiecuje, ściskając delikatnie ramię Harry’ego, a potem wychodzi z jego mieszkania.

CDN


	6. Chapter 6

W życiu Louisa są momenty, kiedy absolutnie nienawidzi bycia osobą publiczną i są takie, kiedy absolutnie to kocha. Mecze ligowe zapisują się w wersji drugiej, ponieważ Louis nie wyobraża sobie, co innego mógłby robić oprócz grania.   
Ma przed sobą cel zdobycia pierwszego miejsca i jego umysł skupia się tylko na tym, aby dobrze grać i odpowiednio poprowadzić swoją drużynę. Sprawy z Harrym schodzą na drugi plan, ale każdej nocy, kiedy Louis kładzie się do łóżka, nie potrafi powstrzymać myśli o młodszym chłopaku. Nieważne, czy jest w tym samym mieście co on, czy na drugim końcu Ameryki w pokoju hotelowym.   
Od ich ostatniej rozmowy minął ponad miesiąc i Louis nie mógł w tym czasie za dużo zdziałać; treningi, mecze i konferencje prasowe pochłaniają cały jego czas. Do tej pory udało mu się tylko raz wprosić na obiad do Harry’ego i Nialla, gdzie oczywiście był również Daniel. Mężczyzna był przyjacielski i po tym, jak przestał ekscytować się tym, że Louis jest gwiazdą, stał się nawet znośny. Najgorszą jego wadą było ciągłe dotykanie Harry’ego — jego włosów, ramion i pleców — chociaż Louis ani razu nie był świadkiem, żeby się pocałowali. Wciąż zadawał mnóstwo pytań o _sławne osoby_ , które zna Louis i nawijał zbyt dużo o piłce nożnej, kiedy próbowali jeść, ale nie był aż tak zły, jak się Louisowi na początku wydawało. Co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że go polubił.   
Oprócz kolacji wysyła również Harry’emu sporadyczne smsy o tym, gdzie jest i że za nim tęskni. W każdym mieście, które odwiedza kupuje Harry’emu jakiś mały prezent, ale do tej pory jeszcze mu ich nie dał. Obiecuje sobie, że jak wróci jutro z Atlanty, to pojedzie do mieszkania chłopaka.   
Harry czasami wysyła mu gratulacje z powodu wygranych meczów — raz wysłał też smutną minkę, kiedy drużyna Louisa przegrała. I to postęp, jeśli spojrzeć na to, że wcześniej nie odpisywał nic. Sporadycznie podsyła też Louisowi zdjęcia z Leo; jego selfie z kotem, który miał pyszczek umorusany w śmietanie natychmiast wylądowało jako tapeta w telefonie Louisa.   
Louis tylko trzy razy zostaje zapytany o siebie i Harry’ego, w każdym przypadku przez młode dziewczyny, które są zbyt ciekawskie i bezpośrednie, aby nie wypytywać kogoś natarczywie o jego życie uczuciowe. Za pierwszym razem nie ma bladego pojęcia, co ma im odpowiedzieć, dlatego udaje, że nie słyszał pytania i tylko macha, spiesząc przed siebie, chociaż nie ma nic do zrobienia. Za drugim razem decyduje się na wymamrotanie, że to jego kolega, a kiedy młoda dziewczyna z długimi blond włosami i nerwowym uśmiechem, praktycznie szepcze mu do ucha: „ty i Harry tworzycie śliczną parę”, jedynie uśmiecha się do niej ciepło i kiwa głową.   
Cała sprawa zdecydowanie przycichła w mediach, ale nie wśród fanów, gdzie „Larry Stylinson” cieszy się nieumierającym entuzjazmem. Louis przeczuwa, że wszyscy tylko czekają, aż coś się wydarzy. Skłamie, jeśli powie, że on sam na coś takiego nie czeka. Najbardziej chciałby wyjść z Harrym za rękę na kolację i pokazać całemu światu, że są razem.   
Przewraca się na drugi bok i wtula mocniej w białą, hotelową poduszkę.

* * *

Louis dosłownie buzuje z podekscytowania. Miota się po mieszkaniu, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. W sekundzie, w której przysiada na kanapie, znów podrywa się na nogi, nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu. Już dzwonił do swojej mamy i rozmawiał z Zaynem oraz Liamem. Wie, że nie powinien, ponieważ nic jeszcze nie jest oficjalne, ale musiał podzielić się z kimś wiadomościami.   
Po chwili zastanowienia podchodzi do barku i wyciąga najlepszą, nieotwartą butelkę whisky. Łapie torebkę z prezentami dla Harry’ego i praktycznie biegnie do auta, marudząc pod nosem, gdy winda wyjątkowo wolno zjeżdża w dół. Jest już dość późno, dlatego ma nadzieję, że zastanie chłopaka w mieszkaniu.   
Stara się jechać jak najostrożniej się da, zważając na to, że panuje straszna ulewa a on jest szalenie rozkojarzony, dlatego droga, którą normalnie pokonuje w niecałe pół godziny, zajmuje mu o piętnaście minut dłużej.   
Niepewnie puka do drzwi wejściowych, opierając się o ścianę i uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy chwilę później te otwierają się przed nim, ukazując Harry’ego w bokserkach i w za dużym, liliowym swetrze.   
— Hej — mówi, starając się nie gapić na nogi chłopaka.   
— Hej — odpowiada Harry, unosząc na niego brew, chociaż kąciki jego ust drgają do góry. — Przyszedłeś zapić przegraną? Myślałem, że nie wolno ci spożywać alkoholu w trakcie Ligi.   
— Ja nie będę pił — oznajmia, wchodząc do środka, kiedy Harry schodzi mu z drogi, zapraszając go gestem ręki. — I to nie na smutki, to z radości.   
— To drugi mecz ligowy, który przegraliście i chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz dobry humor? — Harry podąża za nim do salonu, a w jego głosie słychać niedowierzanie.   
— To nie dlatego — mamrocze Louis, stawiając butelkę na ławie. Po chwili przypomina sobie o torebce z upominkami i podaje ją Harry’emu: — To dla ciebie. Kupowałem ci coś w każdym mieście, w którym byłem.   
— Och — sapie Harry, biorąc od niego ostrożnie ozdobną torebkę, i zagląda na środka.   
Powoli sięga w głąb i wyciąga bransoletkę z przywieszkami; ogląda ją uważnie przez chwilę, nim wsuwa ją na nadgarstek, regulując mały sznureczek, aby mu nie spadła. Posyła Louisowi szeroki uśmiech, a potem chichocze cicho, gdy wyciągając ze środka pierścionek z turkusem — Louis kupił go w Nowym Jorku w YSL za kilka tysięcy, ale Harry nie musi tego wiedzieć. Kiedyś żartowali o tym, że gdy tylko Harry rzuci pracę piekarza i będzie mógł nosić dużo biżuterii, zacznie od pierścionka z turkusem, ponieważ najbardziej przypomina kolor oczu Louisa.   
— Pamiętałeś — mówi miękko, obracając pierścionek między palcami.   
— Przypomniałem sobie, kiedy go zobaczyłem — przyznaje Louis. — Podoba ci się?   
— Jest śliczny — szepcze Harry, wsuwając go na wskazujący palec lewej ręki.   
Przez chwilę, kiedy po prostu na siebie spoglądają, uśmiechając się miękko, Louis ma wrażenie deja vu. Że już to kiedyś przeżył i to wcale nie jest dziwne, ponieważ dwa lata temu właśnie tak zwykli na siebie patrzeć. Z uczuciem i oddaniem, nie mając dość swojej obecności.   
Harry przegląda szybko resztę prezentów, dziękując mu za każdy z nich z uśmiechem i mówiąc, że to nie było konieczne, ale _jestem szalenie wdzięczny_.   
— Więc z jakiej okazji mam za ciebie pić? — pyta, kiedy pięć minut później siedzi ze szklanką whisky w ręce.   
— Nie powinienem o tym mówić, ale i tak już się wygadałem trzem osobom — mówi Louis, wywracając na samego siebie oczami. — Nie możesz nikomu tego powiedzieć. Znaczy, pewnie sam powiem jeszcze Niallowi, ale to tyle.   
Kiedy Harry kiwa głową na zgodę, unosząc na niego obie brwi, Louis kontynuuje:   
— Dzisiaj, zanim wyjechałem z Atlanty, zadzwonił do mnie mój manager i powiedział mi, że za tydzień będę miał spotkanie z trenerem i managerem reprezentacji Ameryki. Za rok mają być Mistrzostwa Świata a napastnik naszej narodowej drużyny dość niefortunnie upadł na treningu i złamał nogę. Nie ma szans, że uda mu się zagrać. Ponoć mają podać tę informację do mediów jutro. No więc… zaoferowali mi miejsce.   
— Żartujesz! — wykrzykuje Harry, a jego zielone oczy otwierają się szeroko w szoku. — O mój, Boże! To niesamowite. Nie mogę uwierzyć…   
— To jeszcze nic pewnego — mówi Louis, wzruszając ramionami, ale ogromny uśmiech, który ma na twarzy zdecydowanie przeczy jego słowom. — Dopiero wszystko okaże się przy negocjacji kontraktu.  
— Przymknij się — sapie Harry z ekscytacją, a potem kompletnie go szokuje, odstawiając szklankę na stolik, i rzuca mu się w ramiona.   
Oddech Louis więźnie mu w gardle, gdy przyciska twarz do pachnących włosów Harry’ego i wciąga głęboko powietrze. Oplata go ramionami, przytulając do siebie mocniej i marzy o tym, aby już nigdy się od siebie nie odsuwali. Duża dłoń Harry’ego zaciska się na jego karku, gdy Louis wodzi nosem przy jego uchu, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy kosmyki włosów chłopaka łaskoczą go po twarzy.   
Dłoń zaciska się odrobinę mocniej, gdy Louis dotyka ustami płatka ucha i wydycha powietrze. Gorąco momentalnie rozlewa się po jego ciele, a żołądek wypełnia motylkami.   
Louis zaciska powieki, modląc się, aby nie przesadzić, gdy zniża mocniej głowę i składa pocałunek na szyi Harry’ego, śliniąc odrobinę skórę, na którą dmucha potem chłodnym powietrzem.   
— Lou — sapie Harry, a jego głos jest dziwnie złamany.   
Paznokcie wbijają się odrobinę mocniej w kark Louisa, przytrzymując go w miejscu, więc Louis przysuwa się bliżej Harry’ego, przekładając jedną z nóg nad jego udem, i zaczyna całować go po szyi.   
Chryste, ma dwadzieścia osiem lat i czuje jak twardnieje tylko od bliskości chłopaka; zawsze wiedział, że ma do niego słabość, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że aż tak dużą. Zaczyna mocniej lizać ciepłą skórę, która smakuje _czysto_ , jakby Harry tuż przed jego przyjściem wziął prysznic. Składa otwarte pocałunki, zasysając małe malinki i wodzi językiem po kolumnie szyi, modląc się, aby to trwało już zawsze.   
Wydaje z siebie niezadowolony odgłos, kiedy Harry próbuje go od siebie odsunąć i nie dając mu czasu na reakcję, przemieszcza się tak, że siada na nim okrakiem.   
Źrenice Harry’ego są rozszerzone do tego stopnia, że nie widać u niego tęczówki, a spomiędzy warg wydostają się szybkie i krótkie oddechy.   
— Proszę — szepcze Louis, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego. — Harry, pozwól mi…   
Nie ma szansy dokończyć, ponieważ Harry wychyla się i złącza ich usta razem, wyrywając z jego ust zaskoczony jęk. Louis natychmiast układa dłonie na gładkich policzkach chłopaka, trzymając go ostrożnie przy sobie, gdy zaczynają się całować.   
Pocałunek od początku jest pełen pasji i pragnienia, jakby od lat obaj czekali tylko na ten moment. Język Harry’ego wpycha się do jego ust i Louis pozwala mu na kilka chwil prowadzenia, nim przejmuje kontrolę, odchylając mu głowę do tyłu. Ich języki ocierają się o siebie, zęby przygryzają wargi, a dłonie wędrują po ciałach.   
— Tak — mamrocze Louis, kiedy Harry zaciska dłonie na jego pośladkach, zmuszając go do ruchu biodrami.   
Louis mruczy z aprobatą, gdy czuje, że Harry jest już twardy i z pełną premedytacją zaczyna bujać biodrami, ocierając się o niego jak najlepiej może. Przypomina mu się, kiedy pierwszy raz znaleźli się w takiej pozycji, z tym że wtedy to siedemnastoletni Harry siedział na nim, kompletnie obezwładniając jego zmysły.   
Tym razem Louis ma pod sobą dwudziestoletniego mężczyznę, który przewyższa go wzrostem i budową ciała, ale wciąż zachowuje się jak ten chłopiec, którego Louis poznał w Cheshire.   
Harry wije się pod nim, uległe poddając jego pocałunkom i jedyna rzecz, którą zdaje się kontrolować są jego dłonie, które namiętnie ugniatają pośladki Louisa, pomagając mu się ruszać.   
— Jezu — dyszy Harry, podrygując biodrami do góry za każdym razem, gdy Louis naciska swoimi w dół.   
— Wiem — odpowiada Louis, schodząc pocałunkami w dół jego szyi. — Chryste, wiem, Harry.   
Zaciska pięść na włosach Harry’ego, ciągnąc jego głowę do tyłu, aby ułatwić sobie dostęp do jego szyi i zasysa skórę tuż przy grdyce — kiedy się odsuwa, znajduje się tam wściekle bordowa malinka, za którą pewnie później dostanie ochrzan. Jednak nie przejmuje się tym teraz, rozkoszując się cichymi jęknięciami i sapnięciami Harry’ego, gdy ten próbuje wepchnąć w niego swojego kutasa przez trzy warstwy materiału.   
Louis cofa odrobinę biodra i bez ostrzeżenia wciska rękę między ich ciała, aby móc zacisnąć ją na pulsującej erekcji chłopaka. Bokserki Harry’ego nie robią nic, aby zakryć jego kutasa, który wystaje za ich pasek, gdy Louis podciąga sweter do góry.   
— Śliczny — mruczy, przesuwając kciukiem po czerwonej główce, na której zebrało się już kilka kropelek spermy. Rozsmarowuje je wokół, czując jak do ust napływa mu gwałtownie ślina i przełyka szybko, zastanawiając się, jak on przeżyje ten wieczór. — Mogę ci obciągnąć, skarbie?   
Chłopak gapi się na niego pociemniałym, na wpół przymkniętym spojrzeniem i kiwa raz głową, oblizując usta. Wygląda tak kurewsko seksowanie, że kutas Louisa drga boleśnie w jego ciasnych spodniach.   
Nie tracąc czasu — i bojąc się, że Harry zmieni zdanie — opada przez nim na kolana i łapie za gumkę od bokserek, ciągnąc je w dół. Kiedy tylko cudowny, twardy penis ukazuje się jego oczom, bez zastanowienia pochyla się i bierze go do ust.   
Obaj jęczą głośno, ale Louis nie przerywa, śliniąc się obficie i ułatwiając sobie zsunięcie się ustami bardziej w dół. To, czego nie mieści do buzi, obejmuje dłonią i, ja pierdole, zapomniał już jaki Harry jest duży. Zmieszczenie więcej niż połowę w ustach nie wchodzi w grę, zwłaszcza, że Louis zdecydowanie wypadł z wprawy, dlatego najpierw skupia się na pieszczeniu główki. Całuje trzon, jakby robił to z ustami Harry’ego, wydając mlaszczące odgłosy i uśmiecha się lekko za każdym razem, gdy Harry gwałtownie podryguje biodrami.   
Po paru minutach takich zabiegów, Louis rozwiera szeroko szczękę i opuszcza się w dół, dopóki kutas Harry’ego nie uderza go w gardło.   
— Och — dyszy chłopak, układając dłoń na jego włosach; jednak nie robi tego, żeby pchać jego głowę do dołu, bardziej jakby potrzebował się czegoś trzymać.   
Louis krztusi się delikatnie, kiedy Harry podrzuca lekko biodra i szybko wycofuje się ze łzami w oczach, ignorując mamrotane przeprosiny. Dalej obciąga Harry’emu, wkładając w to cały swój entuzjazm i zdolności obciągania — nie zajmuje długo, nim Harry zaczyna ostrzegawczo odsuwać jego głowę i syczeć, że jest blisko.   
Moment, w którym gorąca sperma rozlewa się w jego ustach sprawia, że Louis jęczy przeciągle, nie zaprzestając ruchów swojej dłoni, aby wycisnąć z Harry’ego każdą kropelkę.   
Potem wypuszcza miękkiego już penisa z ust i przyciska swoją gorącą twarz do uda Harry’ego. Chłopak głaszcze po włosach, oddychając w przyspieszonym rytmie i raz po raz napinając mięśnie, jakby wciąż przechodziły go fale przyjemności.   
Penis Louisa pulsuje boleśnie w jego spodniach, przypominając mu o sobie coraz bardziej z każdą mijającą sekundą, ale ten nie chce przerywać tego spokojnego momentu. Nie chce niszczyć tej chwili i tak naprawdę boi się, co powie Harry, kiedy otrząśnie się z poorgazmowej mgły.   
Drga zaskoczony, kiedy z korytarza rozlega się nagle głos Nialla.   
— Dobra, jest cicho, to znaczy, że mogę wejść.   
A potem blondyn wkracza do salonu, mając oczy zasłonięte jedną ręką.   
— Niall! — sapie Harry, odpychając od siebie Louisa odrobinę za mocno i szybko naciągając na siebie bokserki.   
Louis marszy brwi i chłopak natychmiast posyła mu przepraszający uśmiech, dotykając delikatnie jego policzka.   
— No co — protestuje Irlandczyk, zerkając na nich przez palce. Kiedy widzi, że są w miarę ogarniętym stanie, zakłada ramiona na piersi. — Jestem głodny, a to jedyne przejście do kuchni.   
— Kiedy wróciłeś? — pyta Harry, a jego policzki są całe czerwone.   
— Mniej więcej w chwili, w której jęczałeś a Louis dość spektakularnie krztusił się na twoim kutasie — wyjaśnia Niall, unosząc do góry brew. — Swoją drogą myślałem, że trochę dłużej wam zajmie, nim się zejdziecie.   
— My nie… — protestuje natychmiast Harry, urywając wpół słowa.   
Louis marszczy brwi, czując dziwnie ukłucie w sercu, chociaż od początku wiedział, że ta sytuacja tak naprawdę nic nie zmieni. To, że się pocałowali i Louis mu obciągnął wcale nie robi z nich szczęśliwej pary.   
— Och — mamrocze Niall.   
W pomieszczeniu zapada na chwilę niekomfortowa cisza, nim blondyn mamrocze coś o kolacji i zjedzeniu konia z kopytami.   
— Chyba powinieneś już pójść — komentuje Harry, gdy zostają sami w salonie.   
— Jasne — mówi ochryple Louis, czując, jakby ktoś dał mu właśnie kopa w brzuch; odchrząkuje, próbując pozbyć się chrypy, ale na niewiele się to zdaje, kiedy ma tak podrażnione gardło. Podnosi się na nogi i wyciera lekko spocone dłonie o spodnie. Jego erekcja zdążyła opaść w trakcie wymiany zdań z Niallem, co nie znaczy, że nie czuje gorącego pulsowania nisko w podbrzuszu. Kiedy wróci do mieszkania, będzie musiał się tym zająć.   
— Lou. — Harry podnosi się i zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku, zatrzymując go skutecznie w miejscu. Spoglądają na siebie lekko niepewnie, badając wzajemnie swoje reakcje. Wreszcie Harry decyduje się na nieśmiały uśmiech. — Ja…   
— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć — przerywa mu Louis. — Rozumiem.   
— Nie rozumiesz — kłócisz się Harry, potrząsając głową. — My… znowu robimy wszystko nie tak. To nie zadziała, jeśli będziemy przeskakiwać pewne etapy… i jeszcze tyle musimy sobie wyjaśnić. Nie załatwimy wszystkiego seksem, choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo chciał.   
Louis przygląda mu się uważnie, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego zmarszczonych brwiach, ściągniętych ustach i wciąż czerwonych policzkach. Harry wygląda poważnie, jakby cała ta sprawa mocno mu ciążyła i Louis nienawidzi tego, że wciąż sprawia chłopakowi ból. Nie tego chciał i z każdym krokiem, który robi, zdaje się popełniać coraz więcej błędów. Wie, że Harry ma rację. Wie, że nie naprawią wszystkiego, jeśli wskoczą do łóżka i wrócą do tego, jak sprawy się miały, nim Louis zostawił go w Cheshire i pojechał do Los Angeles, całkowicie ucinając między nimi kontakt.   
— Ja… — zaczyna i urywa, zbierając się na coś, czego do tej pory z Harrym nie robił. Dopiero teraz uzmysławia sobie, że nigdy go nawet oficjalnie o to nie zapytał. Nie liczy tego jednego wypadu do Londynu, gdzie nawet otwarcie nie powiedział, o co chodzi. — Czy zrobisz mi tę przyjemność i pójdziesz ze mną na randkę?   
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się gwałtownie, a po chwili na jego ustach wykwita mały, pełen nadziei uśmiech.   
— Z przyjemnością — odpowiada. 

CDN


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam napisać coś specjalnie na Święta, ale nie miałam za bardzo czasu, więc w wolnej chwili naskrobałam ten rozdział ;p   
> Mam nadzieję, że ktoś się ucieszy.   
> Pozostaje mi życzyć wszystkim dużo miłości, ciepła i radości w życiu oraz Wesołych Świąt (dla wszystkich, którzy je obchodzą) ;)) 
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Louis jest wniebowzięty, ponieważ Harry zgodził się iść z nim na randkę, ale jednocześnie jest przerażony, że chłopak zmieni zdanie. Zwłaszcza, że Louis nie może znaleźć wolnej chwili, aby go na tę randkę zabrać. Zaczął negocjowanie kontraktu z reprezentacją narodową i do tego ma treningi i mecze ligowe, co nie działa zbyt dobrze na jego wolny czas.   
Harry odzywa się do niego sporadycznie, a minął już ponad tydzień od ich ostatniej rozmowy. Ich smsy ograniczają się głównie do wymiany informacji o Leo, czasami piszą po prostu o swoim dniu i raz zdarzyło się, że Harry na wiadomość o tym, że Louis za nim tęskni, odpisał mu: „niedługo się zobaczymy ;)” Louisowi odrobinę wstyd się przyznać, ale gapił się na ekran z wielkim uśmiechem, dopóki kolega z drużyny nie uderzył go w ramię, nabijając się z jego miny.  
Wreszcie kilka dni później, udaje mu się znaleźć dzień przerwy kiedy nie robi nic i może zarezerwować wieczór na spotkanie z Harrym bez obaw, że zacznie ziewać w połowie randki, marząc o położeniu się spać.   
Dlatego gdy tylko się budzi, pierwsze co robi to ułożenie się wygodnie o oparcie łóżka i zadzwonienie do Harry’ego.   
— Halo? — pyta szeptem Harry, odbierając po czterech sygnałach.   
— Hej — wita się Louis, zerkając na zegarek na szafce nocnej; dochodzi jedenasta, więc chłopak nie powinien spać. — Dzwonię w złej porze?   
— Jestem na wykładzie — odpowiada cicho Harry i faktycznie, kiedy Louis wsłuchuje się mocniej, słyszy w tle głos profesora, który prowadzi wykład. — To coś ważnego?   
— Chciałem porozmawiać o naszej randce, ale mogę zadzwonić później — tłumaczy Louis przepraszająco.   
— Okej, to dam ci znać jak będę wolny — mówi Harry, a potem się rozłącza, nie czekając na pożegnanie.   
Louis układa telefon na swoich kolanach, podciągając pościel mocniej pod brodę, ponieważ możliwe, że przesadził z klimatyzacją w sypialni i jest odrobinę za zimno. Zagryza wargę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zadzwonić do restauracji i zamówić stolik, czy raczej czekać na decyzję Harry’ego w tej sprawie.   
Sprawa rozwiązuje się sama, gdy kilka minut później jego telefon pika, obwieszczając wiadomość. Louis podnosi telefon i uśmiecha się, gdy czyta smsa od Harry’ego: „Jeśli chcesz iść dziś na randkę, to jestem wolny od osiemnastej.”   
„W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni ;) Będę po ciebie punkt osiemnasta.” — Louis odpisuje szybko, czując jak podekscytowanie dosłownie rozchodzi się po jego ciele.   
Z głupim uśmiechem wyskakuje z łóżka i w samych bokserkach kieruje się do kuchni, gdzie robi sobie filiżankę herbaty, nucąc pod nosem jakąś piosenkę, którą słyszał wczoraj w radiu. Kiedy sączy gorący napój, zastanawia się, co jeszcze mogliby dziś porobić oprócz zjedzenia kolacji, a kiedy nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy, decyduje się na pomoc Internetu.   
Wpisuje w wyszukiwarkę rzeczy, która można robić w Los Angeles i znajduje tylko dwie interesujące propozycje, które nie są na drugim końcu miasta i nie zajmą im kilku godzin w korkach, aby tam dotrzeć: koncert Coldplay i park rozrywki. Propozycja numer jeden odpada, gdy tylko Louis próbuje dostać bilety i okazuje się, że praktycznie wszystkie są wykupione; dostępne są jedynie miejsca na samym końcu, które są mało atrakcyjne. Obiecuje sobie, że na następną randkę znajdzie jakiś fajny koncert, na który będzie mógł zabrać Harry’ego. O ile będzie następny raz — chociaż Louis zawsze był optymistą, więc wierzy, że im się uda.   
Około godziny szesnastej Harry pyta go o to, gdzie idą i co powinien założyć, ale jako że Louis chce utrzymać ich wyjście w tajemnicy to proponuje mu po prostu spodnie i wygodną koszulę.   
Sam decyduje się na czarne jeansy i czerwoną podkoszulkę, która odsłania mu obojczyki, a do tego czarną marynarkę. Wygląda na luzie, ale jednocześnie elegancko.   
Jest właśnie w trakcie zastanawiania się, które buty powinien założyć, kiedy jego telefon daje o sobie znać, przychodzącym połączeniem od Lottie.   
— Hej, siostra, co tam? — pyta, przyciskając telefon ramieniem do ucha, gdy poprawia sznurówki w swoich Vansach.   
— Cześć — wita się Lottie, a w tle słychać hałas jadących aut. — Mam do ciebie sprawę.   
— Zrobiłem ci przelew z pieniędzmi wczoraj — mówi Louis, marszcząc nos i odrzucając niepasujący mu do stroju but.   
— Serio? — dziwi się Lottie. — Nie wiedziałam, dzięki. Ale nie o to mi chodzi.   
— Och?   
— Więc jest taka sprawa — zaczyna Lottie, przybierając słodki i proszący ton głosu, który zazwyczaj oznacza dla Louisa kłopoty. Nigdy nie umiał odmawiać swojej siostrze. — Mama i Dan pojechali na dwa dni z Fizzy i bliźniaczkami do Disneylandu, a ja miałam zająć się Doris i Ernestem. Tylko że tak się złożyło, że Tommy wylatuje do Nowego Jorku na miesiąc do swoich rodziców i to ostatni wieczór, który spędzimy razem…   
— I? — dopytuje zrezygnowanym głosem Louis, dokładnie wiedząc dokąd do zmierza.   
— I pomyślałam, że weźmiesz bliźniaki na jedną noc, a ja jutro rano je od ciebie odbiorę?   
Louis dokładnie wyobraża sobie jej duże oczy i lekko wydętą dolną wargę.   
— Właśnie szykuję się na randkę, Lottie — mówi, chociaż w głębi duszy wie, że się zgodzi. — Randkę, na którą czekałem od wieków.   
— No nie gadaj! — piszczy Lottie. — Z kim? Czemu nic mi nie mówiłeś? Czemu nie mówiłeś nic _mamie_?   
— Skąd wiesz, że nic jej nie mówiłem? — Louis wywraca oczami.   
— Bo jak mówisz coś jej, to ona przekazuje to mi — odpowiada Lottie, jakby to była oczywista oczywistość.   
— Plotkary — prycha Louis, ale od zawsze wiedział, że tak robią. Teraz dostał tylko potwierdzenie. — A randka jest z Harrym.   
— _Z tym_ Harrym? — szepcze Lottie, a w jej głosie słychać zachwyt i niedowierzanie.   
— No. — Louis wzdycha i opada na krzesło, zagryzając wargę. Nie ma pojęcia, co ma zrobić. Z jednej strony chciałby pójść na randkę z Harrym i spędzić z nim więcej czasu, ale z drugiej strony wie, jak bardzo Lottie zależy na wieczorze tylko z Tommym. — Dobra, podjadę po bliźniaki za godzinę.   
— Jesteś najlepszy — piszczy Lottie. — Zobaczysz, ty i Harry świetnie spędzicie z nimi czas…   
— Co? — dziwi się Louis.   
— Co, co? — pyta Lottie. — No myślałam, że Harry spędzi ten czas z wami. Chyba lubi dzieci, co nie? A jak nie lubi, to nie ma sensu kontynuować z nim dalszej znajomości.   
— To nie taki głupi pomysł — mamrocze pod nosem Louis. — Dobra, to za godzinę powinien być u ciebie w mieszkaniu. Pa.   
— Pa — szczebiocze Lottie, bez wątpienia mając na twarzy głupkowaty uśmiech.   
Louis wsuwa telefon do kieszeni i po chwili zastanowienia zakłada buty, wiedząc, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wytłumaczy Harry’emu całą sytuację w cztery oczy. Ma też większe szanse, aby przekonać go, żeby spędził wieczór z nim oraz jego rodzeństwem. Poza tym Louis ma dość słabe wspomnienie tego, jak Harry kiedyś wygłaszał poematy na temat małych dzieci, kiedy miał niecałe osiemnaście lat, co daje mu nadzieję na pozytywną reakcję.   
Chłopak otwiera mu drzwi z zaskoczoną miną i koszulą luźno wiszącą mu na ramionach.   
— Jesteś dwadzieścia minut wcześniej — mówi, unosząc do góry brew.   
— Wiem — mamrocze przepraszająco Louis, starając się nie gapić na jego nagi tors. — Ale nastąpiła mała zmiana planów i pomyślałem, że lepiej poinformować cię osobiście.   
— Co się stało? — Harry marszczy brwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie.   
— Zadzwoniła do mnie moja siostra, Lottie, i potrzebuje, żebym zajął się naszym najmłodszym rodzeństwem — wyjaśnia Louis. — Nie wiem, może pamiętasz, opowiadałem ci o Erneście i Doris. Mają teraz po cztery lata.   
— Pamiętam — mówi miękko Harry, zerkając na chwilę w dół. — Rozumiem, że przyjechałeś odwołać naszą randkę? Bo wiesz, mogłeś po prostu zadzwonić.   
— I tak i nie — oznajmia Louis, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. — Pomyślałem, że może zechcesz spędzić wieczór ze mną i z dzieciakami? Wciąż możemy pojechać na jakąś kolację i iść na spacer, albo coś. Będzie tylko odrobinę mniej kameralnie.   
Nagle usta Harry’ego układają się w olbrzymi uśmiech, a on sam kiwa potwierdzająco głową.   
— W porządku — mówi. — Bardzo chętnie ich poznam i spędzę z wami parę godzin.   
— Cudownie — ciszy się Louis. — Dokończ ubieranie się i możemy jechać.   
Harry kiwa głową, po czym szybko zapina guziki do połowy torsu i łapie z półki przy drzwiach swoje klucze oraz portfel.   
Pierwsze dziesięć minut drogi spędzają praktycznie w ciszy, aż wreszcie Louis nie wytrzymuje i zadaje pytanie, które męczyło go przez ostatnich parę dni.   
— Harry — mówi, żeby skupić na sobie jego uwagę, a kiedy mu się to udaje, kontynuuje: — Co z Daniellem?   
— Co z nim? — dziwi się Harry.  
Louis zerka na niego kątem oka, uważając, aby nie wyjechać poza swoją linię na jezdni i wciska mocniej pedał gazu, kiedy auto przed nim ustępuje mu drogi.   
— Nie spotykasz się z nim od jakiegoś czasu?   
— Naprawdę myślisz, że gdybym się z kimś spotykał, to umówiłbym się z tobą na randkę? — Głos Harry’ego jest wypełniony niedowierzaniem. — Trochę za bardzo przeceniasz swój urok osobisty, Louis.   
— Pytam, bo wydawało mi się, że jakiś czas się z nim spotykałeś — wyjaśnia sucho Louis; nie podoba mu się to, że Harry zawsze ma takie agresywne nastawienie w stosunku do niego. Rozumie, że zjebał sprawę, ale bez przesady. — Wszędzie go ze sobą ciągałeś i chyba jest u ciebie częstym gościem w mieszkaniu.   
— Serio? — prycha Harry. — Będziesz się teraz wypytywał o mój związek z nim? Nie wystarcza ci to, że z nim _nie jestem_?   
Louis zaciska mocniej ręce na kierownicy, opanowując niezbyt miły komentarz, który ciśnie mu się na usta.   
— Słuchaj, Harry — mówi w końcu, wbijając wzrok przed siebie i starając się skupić na jeździe; nie chce spowodować jakiegoś wypadku. — Jeśli nie chciałeś dziś ze mną wyjść, to mogłeś się nie godzić. To nie tak, że cię do czegoś zmusiłem. Więc, jeśli nie potrafisz ze mną normalnie rozmawiać, to może trzeba było odrzucić moje zaproszenie. Nie zamierzam spędzić całego wieczoru zadając ci pytania, na które będę dostawać pasywno-agresywne odpowiedzi. Przeprosiłem cię już milion razy, zapytałem, czy chcesz, żebym zostawił cię w spokoju i odpowiedziałeś, że mam dalej walczyć. Jednak nie będę walczył, jeśli mi na to nie pozwolisz. Musisz się zdecydować, czy chcesz spróbować, żeby cokolwiek między nami jest wypaliło, czy nie.   
Harry milczy przed dłuższą chwilę, a sam Louis też nie garnie się do rozmowy. Jedyne, co chciał wiedzieć, to jak wyglądają sprawy między Harrym i Daniellem, co jest chyba normalne, zważając na fakt, że Harry do niedawna zdawał się być nierozłączny z tym kolesiem. Pytania Louisa nie wynikały też nawet z zazdrości i nie sądzi, żeby dał to odczuć swoim tonem głosu, więc odrobinę nie rozumie postawy Harry’ego.   
— Masz rację — mówi w końcu cicho Harry. — Przepraszam. Po prostu… przez tak długi czas byłem na ciebie zły i kumulowałem to wszystko w środku, że teraz mam wrażenie, że wszystko ze mnie schodzi w takich małych wybuchach i niezbyt przyjemnych komentarzach. Nie mówię, że na to nie zasługujesz, ale ja czasami też nie jestem w porządku.   
— Okej — wzdycha Louis, rozluźniając odrobinę spięte ramiona. — Popracujemy nad tym i nad lepszą komunikacją.   
Znów jadą kilka minut w ciszy, aż wreszcie kilka kilometrów od mieszkania Lottie, Harry zabiera głos:   
— Przespałem się dwa razy z Daniellem, ale na początku ustaliliśmy, że to nic poważnego. Przez pewien czas on chciał czegoś spróbować… jednak nic z tego nie wyszło i teraz staramy się zachowywać na stopie przyjacielskiej, ale nie do końca nam to wychodzi. Myślę, że jest zazdrosny o ciebie i odrobinę zraniłem jego ego, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że nie jestem zainteresowany niczym więcej poza seksem.   
Louis przełyka ślinę, czując gorzki posmak na języku, ale stara się po sobie nic nie pokazać. Czuje ukłucie zazdrości, ale nie sądzi, że ma do tego prawo, więc jedynie mamrocze podziękowania, wdzięczny, że Harry rozjaśnił całą sytuację i przez resztę drogi śpiewają piosenki w radiu.   
Kiedy docierają pod mieszkanie Lottie, atmosfera między nimi jest odrobinę lżejsza, jakby perspektywa przebywania z małymi dziećmi poprawiała im humory i zmuszała do panowania nad swoim temperamentem.   
— Lou! — piszczy Lottie, kiedy otwiera drzwi, i rzuca mu się na szyję.   
— Hej — mówi Louis, oddając uścisk. Mimo tego, że mieszkają w tym samym mieście, ostatnio nie mają zbyt dużo czasu na widywanie się i ostatni raz, kiedy Louis spędził z nią więcej czasu miał miejsce jakieś dwa miesiące temu. — Podobają mi się te włosy.   
— Wczoraj farbowałam — oznajmia Lottie, odsuwając się i poprawiając swoje blado różowe kosmyki. — Nie przedstawisz nas?   
Dziewczyna wskazuje głową na Harry’ego, ale zanim Louis ma szansę się odezwać, chłopak wyciąga do niej dłoń.   
— Jestem Harry — mówi. — Miło mi cię poznać.   
— Charlotte — przedstawia się Lottie, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. — Ale wszyscy i tak mówią na mnie Lottie. Louis sporo mi o tobie opowiadał.   
— Naprawdę? — dziwi się Harry, podążając za nią do salonu, skąd słychać rozradowany śmiech bliźniąt.   
— Mhm — mruczy Lottie, a kiedy wchodzą do salonu i widzi, że Ernest paraduje wokół z jej czerwoną pomadką i wymazaną buzią, wydaje z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Louis musi zagryźć wargi, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać. — Ernest!   
Chłopiec zatrzymuje się w miejscu i po chwili szczerzy w jej kierunku, najwyraźniej niesamowicie z siebie zadowolony; jego białe ząbki ukazują się w swej pełnej okazałości, również wymazane czerwonym kolorem.   
— Achoo — woła Doris, biegnąc do Louis na swoich krótkich nóżkach, gdy tylko go zauważa. Dziewczynka wciąż nazywa go „Achoo”, mimo tego, że potrafi wypowiedzieć poprawnie jego imię.   
Louis pochyla się, aby móc ją do siebie przytulić i wziąć na ręce. Wtula twarz w jej rude włosy, wdychając głęboko powietrze. Śmieje się, kiedy Ernest macha mu rączką, w której wciąż ściska pomadkę; Lottie ciągnie go za drugą rękę do łazienki, aby móc go umyć.   
— Witaj, Doris — mówi Louis, sadzając sobie dziewczynkę na biodrze. — Jak się miewa moja ulubiona księżniczka?   
— Dobze — szczebiocze Doris, przechylając lekko głowę w bok, kiedy dostrzega Harry’ego. Momentalnie skupia na nim całą swoją uwagę, jak zawsze ciekawa nowych osób. — Kto to?   
— To mój przyjaciel Harry — wyjaśnia Louis, ponieważ to najprostsze, co może powiedzieć dziecku, bo nie sądzi, że zrozumiałaby tę zawiłą sytuację między nimi. — Spędzi z nami cały wieczór, cieszysz się?   
— Cześć, Doris — wita się miękko Harry, machając do dziecka swoją gigantyczną dłonią. — Masz śliczną sukienkę, uwielbiam ten kolor.   
— Mama mi kupiła — odpowiada Doris z całą szczerością na jaką stać tylko dziecko. — Lubię twoje włosy.

* * *

Reszta wieczoru mija Louisowi na powstrzymywaniu się od ciągłych wyrazów zachwytu, kiedy obserwuje Harry’ego ze swoim rodzeństwem. Chłopak ma naturalny dar, jeśli chodzi o porozumiewanie się z dziećmi i po niecałej godzinie zarówno Doris, jak i Ernest są w nim całkowicie zakochani.   
Harry nosi ich na plecach, pomaga jeść Doris, kiedy są w restauracji i zaprowadza Ernesta do toalety. Wygłupia się z nimi i gania ich po parku, kiedy wychodzą na późny spacer po kolacji, co skutkuje tym, że zasypiają w połowie drogi do mieszkania Louisa.   
Razem zanoszą bliźniaki do gościnnego pokoju i układają delikatnie w łóżku — Louis wie, że mama zabiłaby go, gdyby wiedziała, że dał im iść spać bez umycia zębów i przebrania się w piżamy, ale nie ma serca ich budzić.   
— Rozpływam się — mamrocze Harry, kiedy obserwują jak Doris wierci się i przewraca na bok, przez co jej rączka ląduje na ręce Ernesta.   
— Najsłodsze dzieci na świecie — komentuje Louis, gdy gasi światło w pokoju; zostawia uchylone drzwi i prowadzi Harry’ego do salonu.   
— Myślę, że możesz być mało obiektywny — dokucza mu Harry, szczerząc się.   
Louis macha na niego ręką i obserwuje uważnie jego minę, gdy spojrzenie chłopaka wędruje do ich wspólnego zdjęcia, które ponownie wróciło na półkę w salonie. Harry jedynie uśmiecha się kącikiem ust i opada bez gracji na kanapę, wydając z siebie miękki odgłos.   
— Chyba wysiadły mi plecy — mówi. — Jestem już za stary na obcowanie z dziećmi.   
— No — prycha Louis. — Strasznie się zestarzałeś. Nic tylko zbierać na trumnę. Dożyłeś już w końcu sędziwego wieku, twoje plecy już nigdy nie będą takie jak za młodu.   
Harry chichocze, patrząc na niego z iskierkami w oczach, które były tam, od kiedy pierwszy raz się pocałowali. Louis tak cholernie za tym tęsknił, że nawet nie potrafi tego wyrazić słowami.   
— Co powiesz na film? — pyta wreszcie, kiedy przez kilkanaście sekund po prostu się na siebie gapią z głupimi uśmiechami.   
— Okej — mówi Harry. — Masz jakieś orzeszki albo popcorn?   
Pięć minut później wypożyczają film na VOD, obstawiają się ze wszystkich stron przekąskami (których Louis i tak niestety nie może jeść, no, może oprócz solonych orzeszków) i układają wygodnie na kanapie.   
Mniej więcej w połowie filmu Harry zmienia swoją pozycję i układa się z głową na kolanach Louisa, biorąc jego dłoń i wsuwając w swoje włosy. Louis przełyka ślinę, starając się opanować szybsze bicie serca oraz motyle w żołądku i zabiera się do przeczesywania gęstych loków palcami.   
Przez głowę przechodzi mu myśl, że mógłby tak spędzić resztę swojego życia i szczerze ma nadzieję, że tak właśnie będzie. 

CDN


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wstyd straszny, że tak długo nie było aktualizacji, ale sesja mnie wykończyła... Dzisiaj się skończyła, więc wracam znowu do pisania. Myślę, że i tak będzie jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział (maksymalnie dwa) i koniec ;))  
> Miłego!

Następny miesiąc mija Louisowi tak, jakby śnił na jawie. Głównie dlatego że udało mu się wynegocjować odpowiedni kontrakt z reprezentacją Stanów Zjednoczonych i przygotowuje się do konferencji prasowej, która niebawem ma się zacząć, jednocześnie przeplatając to wszystko z meczami ligowymi i… _Harrym_. Najważniejszy w tym wszystkim jest Harry, który niesamowicie go we wszystkim wspiera, ale jednocześnie czuć od niego pewien dystans. Owszem, daje się zapraszać na randki i czasami zapomina o tym, że ma być zły na Louisa, patrząc na niego jak dawniej i śmiejąc się z jego wszystkich żartów, a innym razem zachowuje się, jakby miał ochotę na Louisa na krzyczeć za samo oddychanie.  
Mimo wszystko czas, który razem spędzają jest niesamowity i Louis dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, jak wiele tak naprawdę stracił, pozbywając się Harry’ego ze swojego życia.  
I, o ile ich życie uczuciowe kwitnie, powoli posuwając się do przodu, to ich życie łóżkowe stoi w miejscu, a nawet można by powiedzieć, że się cofa. Harry nie pozwala na nic więcej niż gorące pocałunki i przytulanie się, jakby chciał się upewnić, że tym razem zrobią wszystko poprawnie. I to w porządku, Louis jest bardziej niż zadowolony ze wspólnego wymykania się do kina, odszukiwania hipsterskich kawiarni, które chłopak tak lubi i zwiedzania sklepów z antykami. Louis dorobił się nawet chińskiego zestawu do parzenia herbaty, który podobał się Harry’emu, a który był dla niego za drogi. Nie obeszło się również bez kłótni o to, że Louis nie powinien wydawać na niego pieniędzy, co przywołało wspomnienia z wyprawy do Londynu i kupna mu laptopa. To było chyba pierwsze wspomnienie z ich przeszłości, które wywołało na ich twarzach szerokie uśmiechy.  
— Chyba przypalasz swoje popisowe danie — mówi Harry, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
Chłopak siedzi wygodnie na blacie kuchennym, zajadając się winogronem i obserwując, jak Louis gimnastykuje się przy kuchence, starając się jednocześnie panować nad smażącym się kurczakiem i kipiącymi ziemniakami.  
— To zmniejsz trochę temperaturę — mamrocze Louis, skupiając się na niepoparzeniu sobie placów pokrywką.  
— Naprawdę nie wiem, jakim cudem ty dożyłeś tak późnego wieku, nie radząc sobie w kuchni — dokucza mu Harry, zeskakując z blatu, i podchodzi do kuchenki, aby pomóc mu opanować sytuację.  
— Zamawiam catering — odpowiada mu Louis, wywracając oczami. — Poza tym radzę sobie, nie widzisz?  
— No właśnie tak średnio — śmieje się Harry, co szybko zmienia się w naprawdę słodki uśmiech. — To miłe, że robisz obiad tylko dla mnie, kiedy ty musisz jeść dorsza z ryżem.  
— Nie przypominaj mi — prycha Louis, zabierając się do ugniatania ziemniaków. — Czekam, kiedy ta cholerna dieta wreszcie się skończy, a ja będę mógł się napić piwa i zjeść frytki. Poza tym nie mogę zmuszać mojego chłopaka do takiego samego bólu.  
Louis stuka w garnek, starając pozbyć z ubijaczki resztki ziemniaków i dopiero po kilku sekundach całkowitej ciszy, dochodzi do niego, co właśnie powiedział.  
— Umm — stęka niemrawo, zerkając jednym okiem na Harry’ego, który gapi się na niego z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.  
— Chłopaka? — powtarza po nim Harry lekko niedowierzająco.  
— Wymsknęło mi się — mówi pospiesznie Louis. — Nie będę cię tak nazywał, jeśli nie chcesz.  
Nie dostaje na to odpowiedzi, dlatego wzdycha cicho, ruszając do szafki po talerz. Naprawdę ma dosyć omijania tego tematu i udawania, że sytuacja, w której się obecnie znajdują mu nie przeszkadza — nie jest dobry w tym całym randkowaniu, jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego. Był z nim związku i zna jego ciało intymnie, jego rodzinę i znajomych, wie, co ten lubi i czego nie. Średnio mu wychodzi udawanie, że nie traktuje tego wszystkiego, jakby znów byli w związku.  
Zdąża nałożyć ziemniaki, mięso i buraczki (to akurat jest z cateringu, bo jego zdolności kulinarne nie są aż tak zaawansowane) na talerz, nim Harry oplata go od tyłu ramionami, przytulając go do swojej klatki piersiowej; Louis odmawia myślenia o tym, jak dużo mniejszy jest.  
— Okej — mówi cicho Harry, całując go w czubek głowy i biorąc głęboki wdech tuż przy jego włosach. — Uwielbiam zapach tego szamponu.  
— Nic dziwnego skoro sam mi go wybrałeś — odpowiada Louis, a po jego ciele rozlewa się fala gorąca. — I cieszę się, że zyskałem nowego chłopaka. Do tego wszystkiego takiego słodkiego.  
Harry chichocze, ostatni raz ściskając go za biodra, nim odsuwa się i zasiada przy wyspie kuchennej, rzucając Louisowi wyczekujące spojrzenie.  
— Czy życzy pan sobie do tego wina? — pyta go Louis, stawiając przed nim talerz i kłaniając się nisko.  
— Białe, półsłodkie, lekko schłodzone — mówi poważnie, ale jego oczy błyszczą a usta są rozciągnięte w szerokim i czułym uśmiechu. — Nie pogardzę też jakimiś sztućcami.  
— Sorry — mamrocze Louis, szybko podając mu nóż i widelec, nim zagląda do lodówki po wino, które przyniósł dziś ze sobą Harry. Szybko nalewa mu kieliszek, nim podgrzewa sobie dorsza z ryżem i warzywami. — I co, dobre?  
Harry przeżuwa uważnie z nieczytelną miną, trzymając Louisa w niepewności. Wreszcie nie wytrzymuje i uśmiecha się, kiwając głową.  
— Jest pyszne — chwali go. — Chodź, spróbuj choć trochę.  
— Nie powinienem — mówi Louis bez przekonania, ale i tak podchodzi do blatu i rozchyla wargi, aby Harry mógł wsunąć między nie widelec z jedzeniem.  
— Chryste — jęczy Louis, czując szynkę parmeńską i mozzarellę. — Powinienem zostać kucharzem i otworzyć swoją własną restaurację. Rzucam moją karierę.  
Harry śmieje się z niego, kręcąc głową.  
— I jedynym klientem byłbym ja — dokucza.  
— Oi — woła Louis, rzucając mu spojrzenie. — Zaraz zabiorę ci to jedzenie.  
Chłopak wywraca na niego oczami i ostentacyjnie wkłada do buzi spory kawałek kurczaka.

***

Kolejny tydzień mija bez zbędnych rewelacji i wreszcie przychodzi czas konferencji prasowej. Stara się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko i cieszyć się jak dziecko, kiedy odpowiada na pytania związane z kontraktem, opowiada o poznaniu nowych członków drużyny i tym jak mocno zamierza trenować, aby Stany Zjednoczone wygrały Mistrzostwa.  
Spodziewał się tego, że prasa będzie przywiązywać do niego znacznie więcej uwagi, skoro gra w narodowej drużynie, ale nie wiedział, że będzie aż tak źle.  
Jeśli tylko wychodzi w jakieś bardziej popularne miejsce w Los Angeles, jego zdjęcia momentalnie trafiają do gazet, dlatego stara się ograniczać swoje wyjścia do minimum. Jednak kiedy Harry zaprasza go na randkę, żeby uczcić jego oficjalne wstąpienie do reprezentacji, nie potrafi mu odmówić.  
Idą najpierw do kina na jakiś dramat, a potem Harry ciągnie go do restauracji. To jedna z tych lepszych, na którą zwykle nie stać studentów, którzy dzielą mieszkanie z przyjacielem, więc Louis stara się zapłacić rachunek, co kończy się sprzeczką. Ta nie trwa długo, ponieważ Harry bezceremonialnie wtyka kelnerowi swoja kartę kredytową i unosi na Louisa brew, wyzywając go, żeby coś powiedział.  
— Ja cię zaprosiłem i ja płacę — mówi mu Harry, kiedy kelner wreszcie odchodzi. — I nie patrz tak na mnie, udało mi się zaoszczędzić trochę kasy z tym całym gównem, które mi kupujesz.  
Louis zagryza wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Zawsze, kiedy jedzie do Harry’ego i Nialla, robi im zakupy spożywcze ( i udaje, że zapomina zabrać pieniędzy, które mu wciskają), kłócąc się, że jeśli ma auto, to dużo wygodniejsze niż noszenie tych wszystkich toreb i wożenie ich po mieście metrem.  
— Dziękuję. — Louis posyła mu uśmiech i ujmuje jego dłoń, gdy wychodzą z restauracji.  
— Nie ma za… — Harry urywa, ponieważ nagle oślepia ich błysk flesza.  
— Cholera — jęczy Louis, ciągnąc go szybko do auta. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci cholerni paparazzi nas tu znaleźli.  
— Wydaje mi się, że zaraz jak weszli do restauracji to jakiś młody chłopak zrobił ci zdjęcie — wyjaśnia Harry.  
Fotograf robi zdjęcia, nie przejmując się tym, że praktycznie się o niego potykają, starając się jak najszybciej odejść do auta. Kiedy wreszcie im się udaje, Louis odjeżdża z piskiem opon, złorzecząc pod nosem.  
— Nienawidzę tego — marudzi i wzdycha. — Gdzie teraz jedziemy? Mówiłeś, że po kolacji mamy coś jeszcze zrobić.  
— Jedź w stronę kręgielni — instruuje. — Jest dosłownie trzy ulice dalej.  
— Wiem, która to — zapewnia go Louis. Bierze głęboki wdech i zerka na Harry’ego. — Przepraszam za…  
Harry macha na niego ręką, uciszając go.  
— Nie twoja wina — mówi. — Poza tym to całkiem seksowne. Mój chłopak jest sławny, utalentowany i bogaty.  
Louis parska głośno, biorąc ostry zakręt w prawo i krzywi się, kiedy kierowca za nim trąbi przeciągle. Jadą jeszcze przez około dwie minuty, nim dojeżdżają pod kręgielnię.  
— Wiesz o tym, że cię zniszczę? — pyta, gdy wysiadają z auta.  
— Możesz spróbować. — Harry puszcza mu oczko i klepie się w pośladek, nim pewnym krokiem rusza do wejścia; loczki uroczo podskakują wokół jego głowy, sprawiając, że Louis nie może powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu.

***

W środku Harry dogadza sobie kolorowymi drinkami i ze smakiem zajada paluszki, pokładając się ze śmiechu, kiedy Louis dwa razy pod rząd nie zbija żadnego kręgla. Przekomarzają się non stop, wyśmiewając się z siebie i wytykając sobie nawzajem błędy. Dwie godziny i pięć drinków (dla Harry’ego) później, chłopakowi odrobinę słaniają się nogi, a gdy przy szóstym praktycznie wypuszcza kulę z dłoni, Louis decyduje, że czas jechać do domu. Praktycznie siłą zaciąga go do samochodu i zapina za niego pas, śmiejąc się, kiedy ten prycha mu prosto w ucho.  
— Upiłeś się, Haroldzie — mówi, odpalając silnik.  
— Wow, no co ty — sapie Harry, łapiąc się za serce, po czym zaczyna chichotać. Nie jest jakoś strasznie pijany, ale zdecydowanie widać po jego zachowaniu, że spożywał alkohol.  
Jadą przez parę minut w ciszy, mknąc po ulicach Los Angeles i w pewnym momencie Louis zaczyna myśleć, że Harry zasnął. Jednak, kiedy nagle w radiu zaczyna grać TiO Zayna, Harry klaszcze w dłonie i zwiększa głośność. Zaczyna śpiewać, wypełniając auto swoim lekko chrapliwym, niskim głosem i Louis nie może powstrzymać uczucia, że siedzi z urodzoną gwiazdą. Wokół Harry’ego dosłownie unosi się aura osoby, która podbije cały pieprzony świat swoją charyzmą i głosem.  
Nie ma czasu się nad tym zbyt długo zastanawiać, ponieważ nagle głos chłopaka urywa się, a on sam pochyla się przez konsolę i wciska twarz w szyję Louisa, mrucząc głośno.  
— Zawsze jestem napalony, jak słyszę ten kawałek — wyznaje, oddychając gorącym powietrzem wprost na skórę Louisa.  
— Harry — mówi ostrzegawczo Louis, kiedy dłoń chłopaka wędruje do jego krocza.  
— Nie mów mi, że nie chcesz — szepcze ochryple, nie przerywając ugniatania jego miękkiego penisa, który bardzo szybko zaczyna interesować się sytuacją. — Od ponad miesiąca nie dałem ci się dotknąć. Zawsze czuję, jak bardzo podniecony jesteś, kiedy się całujemy.  
— Ja pierdole — mamrocze Louis, zwalniając do czterdziestu kilometrów na godzinę, ponieważ to _naprawdę_ się dzieje; jego chłopak obciągnie mu w trakcie jazdy samochodem. Nie może wyrazić słowami tego, jak bardzo się cieszy, że dochodzi pierwsza w nocy i nie ma zbyt dużego ruchu.  
— Stęskniłem się za twoim kutasem — wyznaje Harry, błądząc ustami po jego szyi; wysuwa język i liże ciepłą skórę, jęcząc cicho. Chryste, zawsze był niesamowicie nakręcony i przeraźliwie szczery, kiedy pił albo palił zioło; Louis prawie o tym zapomniał.  
Ugniata go jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki Louis nie robi się kompletnie twardy, podskakując żałośnie w ciasnej przestrzeni swoich spodni, nim zabiera się do rozpinania rozporka. Louis krzywi się przez sekundę, kiedy Harry szarpie odrobinę za mocno, grożąc, że zaraz przytnie mu kutasa.  
— Oops — chichocze chłopak cicho, skupiając się mocniej na swoim zadaniu.  
Zsunięcie bokserek i spodni do połowy uda jest zadaniem cholernie trudnym, kiedy prowadzi się auto i ma się kolesia z twarzą wepchniętą w swoje krocze, ale po kilku chwilach wiercenia się i niezręcznych podrygów, Louisowi się udaje. Gdy po raz pierwszy czuje język Harry’ego na główce, praktycznie dostaje zeza, zjeżdżając odrobinę ze swojego pasa. Sapie z ulgą, gdy musi zatrzymać się na czerwonym świetle i jęczy złamanym głosem, gdy chłopak zasysa go do ust, nie bawiąc się w drażnienie.  
— Chryste, kochanie — mamrocze Louis, opanowując chęć pchnięcia biodrami i wciśnięcia się głęboko w gardło Harry’ego.  
Chłopak odpowiada jękiem, ssąc go mocniej i Louis głaszcze go po włosach, nim drga lekko, gdy słyszy za sobą klakson. Szybko rusza z miejsca, wciskając gaz do dechy, przez co Harry krztusi się na nim, wywołując na całym jego ciele dreszcze. Wie, że nie da rady skupić się na drodze i dowieźć ich bezpiecznie do domu, dlatego rozgląda się za najbliższym parkingiem i jęczy głośno z ulgi (i przyjemności, ponieważ Harry wciska w tym samym momencie język w szczelinę na czubku jego kutasa), gdy dostrzega zamknięte Tesco. Parking jest całkowicie opustoszały, więc zjeżdża na niego; parkuje byle jak, zajmując ze trzy miejsca i gdy tylko wyłącza silnik, pozwala sobie na oparcie głowy o fotel i zaciśnięcie palców we włosach Harry’ego.  
— Tak — syczy, pchając odrobinę biodrami do góry. Być może nie dotykał Harry’ego od dwóch lat, ale wciąż wie, co lubi jego chłopiec. Szarpie delikatnie za kosmyki, pomagając głowie Harry’ego się ruszać i rozkoszuje się wibracjami wokół penisa, gdy chłopak nieprzerwanie wokół niego skamle. — Tęskniłem za tym, kotku. Och, Jezu… Właśnie tak.  
Harry układa język płasko przy trzonie, poruszając głową z góry na dół i od czasu do czasu zasysając główkę, co sprawia, że oczy Louisa wywracają się w tył jego czaszki. Z każdą chwilą zbliża się coraz bardziej do końca i powoli przestaje nad sobą panować. Non stop mamrocze pod nosem zachęty i pochwały, drapiąc Harry’ego po skórze głowy.  
W chwili, w której ten układa dłonie płasko na jego udach, przestając się ruszać, Louis praktycznie wybucha. Wie, czego chce chłopak i zamierza mu to dać. Zaciskając mocno pięść w jego włosach, zaczyna podrzucać biodra do góry i pieprzyć usta Harry’ego; ślina spływa w dół jego trzonu, zatrzymując się przy jądrach i sapie przez otwarte usta, marszcząc brwi. Chce wytrzymać jak najdłużej, ale to niemożliwe; nie, kiedy jest mu tak cholernie dobrze.  
— Taktaktak — dyszy, uderzając w gardło Harry’ego i wyrywając z niego krztuszące odgłosy. — Kochanie, ja zaraz…  
Chłopak jęczy zachęcająco, wciskając palce w jego uda i Louis nie wytrzymuje – zaczyna dochodzić, rozlewając swoją spermę na język Harry’ego. Harry łyka łapczywie, zasysając go mocno i śmigając językiem po główce, aby zebrać wszystkie krople. Oczy uciekają mu w głąb czaszki, a wszystkie myśli uciekają z głowy — nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz tak mocno się spuścił.  
Harry wypuszcza go po chwili z ust z leniwym mlaśnięciem i mruga powoli, odgarniając łzy, które zebrały się w jego oczach. Ma spuchnięte wargi i czerwone policzki od trzymania głowy w dole.  
— Harry — mamrocze Louis, patrząc na niego z zachwytem.  
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego odrobinę zamroczony, a potem zaczyna gramolić ze swojego fotela. Louis odsuwa swoje siedzenie do tyłu, ułatwiając Harry’emu wdrapanie się na swoje kolana i daje się pocałować, z jękiem witając smak swojej spermy i słodkiego alkoholu. Zaciska dłonie na pośladkach Harry’ego i pomaga mu się kołysać przez kilka chwil, nim przekłada ręce na przód jego spodni i odpina mu spodnie.  
Jego penis jest nabrzmiały i mokry, co znacznie ułatwia mu obciąganie; pozycja nie jest najlepsza, ponieważ spodnie Harry’ego nie chcą się zsunąć niżej niż poziom jego jąder, ale chłopakowi naprawdę niewiele trzeba. Wystarcza kilka ruchów nadgarstka, żeby zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze Louisa i spuścił się wprost na jego dłoń i koszulę.  
Odsuwają się od siebie, sapiąc i pomrukując. Louis rozgląda się za czymś, w co mógłby wytrzeć rękę, kiedy Harry puszcza mu oczko i łapie go za nadgarstek, przyciągając pobrudzone palce do swoich ust. Zaczyna metodycznie zlizywać spermę z zamkniętymi oczami i wyrazem ukontentowania na twarzy.  
— Och, kurwa — mamrocze Louis pod nosem, ponieważ _za tym_ też tęsknił. Przysięga, że w całym swoim życiu nie spotkał nikogo bardziej rozpustnego i jednocześnie niewinnej wyglądającego od Harry’ego. Kiedy jego dłoń jest czysta, przyciąga Harry’ego do kolejnego pocałunku, goniąc jego smak na języku. — Kiedyś mnie zabijesz.  
Harry chichocze, wyglądając na odrobinę sennego; mieszanka alkoholu i orgazmów działa tak chyba na każdego.  
— No dobra, kochanie, musisz się przesiąść i zabiorę nas do domu — mówi cicho Louis i składa pocałunek na jego czole, odgarniając stamtąd kosmyki włosów.  
— Mmm — mruczy Harry, całując go ostatni raz i nieporadnie zajmując swoje miejsce.  
Niecałe dwie minuty później śpi, z głową opadającą mu na pierś i rękami wciśniętymi między swoje nogi.

CDN


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze i kudosy ;) Póki co, to koniec tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że czytało się przyjemnie i nikt nie będzie zawiedziony zakończeniem! 
> 
> Prawdopodobnie niedługo zacznę pisać/tłumaczyć coś innego związanego z larry, so stay tuned! ;)

— To śmieszne — mamrocze Harry, gdy siedzą razem przy laptopie i przeglądają artykuł o ich wczorajszym wyjściu do restauracji. Po sekundzie parska głośno i czyta prześmiewczym tonem: — Czyżby Tommo wreszcie się ustatkował? I czy jego wybranek nie jest czasami za młody? Co myślicie drodzy czytelnicy?  
— Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie — odpowiada mu Louis, starając się być spokojnym i nie panikować. Właśnie tego się obawiał, kiedy zostawił Harry’ego w Anglii i urwał z nim kontakt. Że media przyczepią się do nich i nie będą chciały dać im spokoju, i że wiek Harry’ego odegra większa rolę niż powinien w tej całej sytuacji.   
— Mnie to specjalnie nie rusza — oświadcza Harry, klikając czerwony krzyżyk w prawym górnym rogu. — Co z tego, że jestem od ciebie młodszy? Mało jest celebrytów z partnerami, którzy mogliby być ich dziećmi? Ja chyba nie wyglądam jak twój syn, co nie? Więc niech się odwalą.   
Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawia się na jego wargach.   
— Kotek ma pazurki — komentuje, za co obrywa od Harry’ego w ramię. — No co. Lubię, kiedy robisz się taki waleczny.   
— Nie robię się waleczny — odpowiada chłopak, wywracając oczami. — Po prostu te artykuły są żenujące. Opisali nawet spodnie, które na sobie miałem. Widziałem gdzieś komentarz, w którym pytali, gdzie schował się mój kutas.   
Śmiech, który wydobywa się z Louisa jest głośny i pełen zaskoczenia.   
— Myślisz, że powinienem im powiedzieć, że twój kutas zdecydowanie był obecny na naszej randce? — pyta go, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.   
— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że obciągnąłeś mi, kiedy ledwo przytomny wczołgałem się do łóżka. — Harry patrzy na niego z iskierkami w oczach, a na ustach ma ten lekko dziwny, żabi uśmiech.   
— Nie mogłem ci się oprzeć, kiedy tak śliniłeś się na moją poduszkę i mamrotałeś pod nosem o tym, że jesteś napalony — odpowiada sucho Louis. — Poza tym uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś pijany albo zjarany, zawsze głośno jęczysz.   
Rumieniec, który pojawia się na policzkach Harry’ego powinien sprawić, że ten wygląda na zawstydzonego, ale jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Chłopak zagryza dolną wargę, mrugając na Louisa kokieteryjnie i przechyla lekko głowę w bok. Wygląda, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, nim wypala:   
— Chcesz pooglądać porno?   
— Co? — parska Louis.   
— Pytam, czy chcesz pooglądać porno i spróbować odwzorować sceny, które dzieją się na ekranie — tłumaczy Harry i wzdycha cierpiętniczo, jakby to było oczywiste. — Obaj mamy wolny dzień, więc możemy go porządnie spożytkować.   
— Nie uprawialiśmy seksu od dwóch lat, a ty chcesz zacząć od wspólnego oglądania porno? — pyta Louis z niedowierzaniem, chociaż nie ma nic przeciwko temu pomysłowi. Harry zawsze lubił ubarwiać ich życie erotyczne.   
Chłopak siada na nim okrakiem i całuje go miękko w usta.   
— Czasy się zmieniają, Lewis, a ty jesteś coraz starszy — odpowiada głębokim głosem. — Chcę się upewnić, że jesteś na czasie z najnowszymi technikami i pozycjami.   
Louis śmieje się, zaciskając palce na jego pośladkach i wbijając je mocno w skórę.   
— Nie mogę się kłócić z taką logiką, panie Styles — szepcze, nim pochyla się i układa usta wokół jego sutka, zasysając go lekko do ust.   
Uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy odpowiada mu cichutki jęk Harry’ego.

***

Następny miesiąc mija im na omijaniu publicznych miejsc szerokim łukiem i spędzaniu jak najwięcej czasu w sypialni. Louis nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz był tak szczęśliwy (prawdopodobnie na swojej przerwie, gdy odpoczywał w Anglii z siedemnastoletnim Harrym u swojego boku). Media wciąż się nie uspokoiły, rozpisując się o ich związku w każdym szmatławcu, a fani rozpoczęli swoje analizy z taką zawziętością, że wywlekli nawet na światło dzienne zdjęcia z Londynu, gdzie Louis kupił Harry’emu chustkę do włosów. Z każdym dniem jest coraz bardziej przerażony ilością uwagi, którą przyciągają, ale ludzie z jego PR powtarzają mu, że wszystko samo ucichnie. Dlatego właśnie tylko czeka i nic nie robi. Od czasu do czasu wrzuca tylko jakieś zdjęcie z treningu na Instagrama i raz publikuje fotkę, gdzie trzymają z Harrym w dłoniach banany.   
Głównie rozmawia o swoim związku z Zaynem, który dzwoni do niego praktycznie co drugi dzień. Za pierwszym razem, gdy zadzwonił po przeczytaniu artykułu na ich temat, nakrzyczał na Louisa, że czemu nic o tym nie wiedział i że Louis traci pozycję jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Po przemowie pełnej dramatyzmu, Zayn odetchnął głęboko i z nowym entuzjazmem zaczął o wszystko wypytywać. Nie szczędził pytań o ich życie erotyczne i z radością wspomniał sytuację, gdy Louis obciągnął Harry’emu na jego oczach.   
Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu dzwoni do niego mama, upraszając się o wizytę i kolację — oczywiście chodzi jej o poznanie nowego chłopaka Louisa, a nie spędzenie czasu ze swoim synem, czego Louis nie omieszkał jej wypomnieć.  
Wreszcie po ponad miesiąca wybierają się na wieczorne spotkanie z rodziną Louisa, ponieważ ten nie potrafi już znieść milionów telefonów od swojej mamy i sióstr. Tyle jest w tym wszystkim dobrego, że mama przygotowała jego ulubione danie i praktycznie zmusza go do zjedzenia, przez co Louis nie czuje się winny, że łamie swoją dietę. I tak by zjadł, a tak ma przynajmniej wymówkę. W końcu nikt nie odmawia swoje mamie, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie.   
— Harry, skarbie, może jeszcze szarlotki? — pyta Jay, podsuwając Harry’emu pod nos tacę z ciastami.   
— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiada chłopak, opierając się ciężko o oparcie krzesła i masując swój brzuch. — Jeśli zjem jeszcze kawałek, to pęknę.   
Mama Louisa rozpromienia się, wracając na swoje miejsce i przygląda im się tym czułym wzrokiem, który zawsze rezerwowała dla swoich dzieci, gdy zrobiły coś wyjątkowo dobrze.   
— Co? — pyta ją Louis z uśmiechem, wiedząc, że jego mama bardzo chce coś powiedzieć.   
— Nic. — Kobieta macha dłonią, udając, że to nic takiego. — Po prostu straciłam już nadzieję, że przyprowadzisz do domu jakiegoś chłopca. Czekałam na ten dzień od kilkunastu lat.   
— Mamo — jęczy Louis, chowając twarz w dłoniach.   
Lottie i Fizzy śmieją się z jego zawstydzenia, a bliźniaczki pokazują coś w sobie w telefonach, zbyt pochłonięte własnymi sprawami, aby zwracać uwagę na to, co dzieje się przy stole. Z góry słychać piski Ernesta i Doris, a także okrzyki Dana, gdy ten udaje jakiegoś potwora, opowiadając dzieciakom bajkę na dobranoc. Louis rzuca swoim siostrom krzywe spojrzenie, ponieważ takie śmiechy tylko zachęcają ich mamę do gadania.   
— To samo przechodziłam, gdy przyprowadziłam tutaj Tommy’ego — wytyka mu Lottie, stukając swoimi różowymi paznokciami w talerz. — I przypominam ci, że sam robiłeś paskudne komentarze, więc nie możesz mi teraz rzucać takich spojrzeń.   
— No już, spokój — mówi ich mama, klaszcząc w dłonie. — Nie ma nic w złego w wyrażeniu radości, że mój syn wreszcie znalazł chłopaka na stałe. I to jeszcze takiego przystojnego.   
Harry szczerzy się, ponieważ najwyraźniej jest mistrzem w spijaniu komplementów na swój temat i ostentacyjnie całuje policzek Louisa.   
— Też nie mogę uwierzyć, że Lou wreszcie poszedł po rozum do głowy — komentuje beztrosko. — Kazał mi na siebie czekać dwa lata.   
To oczywiście wyciąga dyskusję o niepoprawnym zachowaniu Louisa, o tym, że tak się nie postępuje i jakie to szczęście, że Harry postanowił mu wybaczyć — przez cały ten czas jego siostry podśmiewają się pod nosem, a jego własny chłopak ściska uspokajająco jego dłoń, chociaż to on jest tym, który zaczął ten temat. Oczywiście Louis nie ma mu za złe, ponieważ takie rzeczy zwyczajnie trzeba przegadać i usłyszeć trochę przykrych słów od własnej mamy, żeby atmosfera była w pełni oczyszczona.   
— A jak na to wszystko zareagowała twoja mama? — pyta Jay, kompletnie szokując Louisa, ponieważ do tej pory nawet nie wpadło mu do głowy, aby o to zapytać.   
— Z początku nie przyjęła tego za dobrze — wyjaśnia Harry, wzruszając jednym ramieniem. Kiedy Louis krzywi się, zaciskając mocniej dłoń ja jego własnej, ten posyła mu pocieszający uśmiech. — Była zła, że znowu pakuję się w ten sam bałagan, ale koniec końców stwierdziła, że jestem dorosły i wiem, co robię. Oczywiście jej stosunek do Louisa znacząco się poprawił, od kiedy oficjalnie jesteśmy razem, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to już był czas na wspólne spędzanie świąt.   
— To zrozumiałe. — Jay kiwa głową. — Gdyby ktoś zrobił Louisowi to, co on zrobił tobie, nie chciałbym go nawet widzieć przed moimi drzwiami.   
— Dzięki, mamo — mamrocze Louis, wywracając oczami. — Bardzo polepszasz całą sytuację.   
— Jestem szczera — odpowiada mu mama, wskazując na niego palcem. — A ty się ciesz, że trafiłeś na tak cudownego chłopca jak Harry.   
— Och, zdecydowanie się cieszę, że mam takiego _chłopca_. — Louis nie potrafi powstrzymać głupiego uśmieszku, który wkrada się na jego wargi i odwraca głowę w stronę Harry’ego, nadstawiając usta do pocałunku. Ten chichocze lekko, rumieniąc się lekko, ponieważ sprawa nabrała nagle seksualnego podtekstu, ale i tak całuje Louisa miękko.   
— Są pewne rzeczy, których matka nie musi wiedzieć — oświadcza Jay, ale nie wygląda na złą; raczej na rozbawioną.   
Kiedy razem z Harrym śmieją się, rumieniąc jak para nastolatków, Lottie robi im nagle zdjęcie.   
— Wrzucam to na Instagrama — mówi, już wpisując coś na telefonie.   
— Odpłacę ci się — informuje ją Louis.   
— Mówisz jakbyś nie chciał, żeby to zrobiła — dokucza mu Fizzy.   
I Louis nie potrafi się z nią nie zgodzić.

***

Drużyna Louisa przegrywa dwa następne mecze, co kieruje uwagę magazynów sportowych na jego przyszłą karierę w składzie narodowym. Jedne reportaże są pełne uszczypliwych uwag, a drugie bronią go, wskazując na to, że wina za przegrane nie leży po jego stronie, ponieważ w każdym meczu wykorzystuje wszystkie możliwe sytuacje do strzelenia gola. Generalnie Louis stara się nie zwracać na to wszystko uwagi i zwyczajnie grać jak najlepiej się da, ponieważ media nigdy nie odgrywały dla niego jakoś szczególnie ważnej roli. Opinia publiczna nie jest czymś, co liczy się dla niego najbardziej świecie, jak dla poniektórych osób z jego drużyny, które przeżywają załamania nerwowe, i dlatego postanawia nie brać w tym wszystkim udziału. Nie broni się na Twitterze, ani nie odpisuje na oskarżycielskie wiadomości od kibiców, a tym bardziej nie reaguje na uwagi o tym, że odkąd „bierze w tyłek, ma problemy z szybkim bieganiem”.   
W szmatławcach pojawiają się nagłówki w stylu: „Tommo rozproszony swoim życiem uczuciowym” i „romans nie służy Tomlinsonowi”.   
I wszystko jest dobrze i okej, dopóki pewnego dnia nie jedzie po treningu prosto do mieszkania Harry’ego i nie zastaje chłopaka z rozbitą wargą. Harry przyciska do swojej piersi Leo, który mruczy zadowolony, wyginając się pod odpowiednim kątem, aby wyciągnąć z głaskania jak najwięcej przyjemności.   
— Co, do cholery, ci się stało? — pyta Louis, rzucając swoją sportową torbę na podłogę, i siada obok niego na kanapie. — Ja pierdole. Pobił cię ktoś?   
Louis łapie go pod brodę i obraca jego twarz w swoją stronę, oglądając ją dokładnie. Dolna warga jest rozbita, a na brodzie znajduje się ledwie widoczny siniak. Nie wygląda to jakoś krytycznie, ale i tak sprawia, że krew w żyłach Louisa dosłownie zaczyna wrzeć.   
— Kto ci to zrobił? — pyta, kiedy Harry nie wygląda, jakby miał zamiar odpowiedzieć na jego wcześniejsze pytania.   
— Dwóch dupków, którzy średnio sobie radzą z waszym związkiem — odpowiada Niall, wyłaniając się z kuchni z kubkiem kakao, które stawia na stoliku przez Harrym.   
— Niall — syczy chłopak i krzywi się, kiedy naciąga swoją uszkodzoną wargę.   
— No chyba nie zamierasz tego ukrywać? — pyta Niall z niedowierzaniem. — Jakichś dwóch palantów zaczęło cię szarpać, bo uważają, że przez ciebie drużyna Louisa przegrywa, a ty chcesz milczeć? To chore.   
To, że Louis jest w szoku, jest niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewał się, że ktoś uderzy Harry’ego tylko dlatego, że _jego drużynie_ idzie gorzej na spotkaniach ligowych. Wiedział, że media ich obsmarują i że przyciągną sporo uwagi, ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby ktoś użył przemocy w stosunku do Harry’ego.   
— Nie do wiary — mamrocze, ponieważ jest w pewnym sensie w szoku. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ktoś do ciebie podszedł i oskarżył cię o to, że przegrywamy, a potem cię pobił?   
— Tak mniej więcej — mówi Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie stało się nic wielkiego i będę żył, więc naprawdę nie musisz się tak spinać. Poza tym to wygląda gorzej, niż było w rzeczywistości.   
— Nawet nie wiem, jak możesz tak mówić — kłóci się Louis, przyglądając mu się uważnie, bo może Harry ma jakiś uraz głowy i trzeba z nim jechać do szpitala. — Wiedziałem, że część ludzi nie będzie zbyt szczęśliwa z powodu tego, że jestem gejem i mam chłopaka, ale żeby zaraz… Kurwa, właśnie dlatego próbowałem uciąć nasze kontakty dwa lata temu.   
— I dlatego nie chciałem mówić prawdy — wcina mu się Harry, mrużąc na niego oczy. Louis widzi kątem oka jak Niall ulatnia się z pokoju. — Jestem _dorosłym_ mężczyzną, który potrafi się bronić i podejmować za siebie decyzje. Nie chcę, żebyś znowu stwierdził, że dla mojego pieprzonego dobra, lepiej będzie, jak zerwiemy.   
Pomimo złości w jego słowach i groźnej miny, Louis widzi u Harry’ego niepewność i strach. Emocje w jego oczach jasno pokazują, że jest przerażony tym, że Louis znowu go zostawi. Jest to na tyle silne, że był gotów skłamać w sprawie pobicia i Louis ma ochotę skopać swój własny tyłek. Nie może tak mieszać w głowie Harry’ego i zmieniać zdanie, kiedy mu się to żywnie podoba. Jeśli już wciągnął w to chłopaka i zrobił tyle, aby go odzyskać, powinien go wspierać, a nie dokładać mu tylko zmartwień. Jednak trudno jest to wszystko przełknąć i pogodzić się z myślą, że takie sytuacje będą się zdarzać.   
— Przepraszam — mówi, przysiadając obok niego i wyciągając Leo z jego ramion; odstawia kota na podłogę i nie przejmuje się niezadowolonym parsknięciem, które zostaje skierowane w jego stronę. — Po prostu jestem wściekły, że coś ci się przeze mnie stało.   
Harry wydycha powietrze nosem i rozluźnia się znacząco, pozwalając mu się do siebie przytulić.   
— To nie stało mi się przez ciebie, okej? — mówi pewnie. — Ludzie zawsze znajdą pretekst, żeby powiedzieć komuś coś przykrego, albo żeby użyć przemocy. Jak nie mecze, to zbyt gejowski ubiór, to trzymanie się za rękę z facetem, albo lakier na paznokciach. Przyzwyczaiłem się do życia z myślą, że komuś coś się kiedyś nie spodoba. Wiem, że nie wyglądam, jakbym umiał się bronić, ale to nieprawda. Umiem boksować i jestem w tym całkiem niezły, po prostu nie lubię używać przemocy, kiedy nie muszę. Poza tym przysięgam, że jeden z nich uderzył mnie tylko raz, nim jego kumpel go powstrzymał i obaj uciekli niczym przestraszone dzieciaki. Wokół było pełno ludzi i myślę, że sami nie spodziewali się, że dojdzie do rękoczynów.   
Louis wdycha jego zapach do płuc, starając się uspokoić mocno kołaczące serce.   
— Wkurza mnie sama myśl, że jakiś dupek miał na tyle tupetu, żeby coś takiego zrobić — mówi w końcu, prostując się, aby móc patrzeć Harry’emu w twarz. — Być może powinienem był zabrać głos, kiedy zaczęły się te debilne oskarżenia o to, że nasz związek przeszkadza mi w graniu.   
— Nie. — Harry potrząsa głową dla podkreślenia tego słowa. — To tylko przyciągnie więcej uwagi, a sprawa już prawie ucichła. Teraz na topie jest ten korupcyjny skandal trenera FC Dallas i myślę, że to zajmie media na dłuższy czas.   
— Okej — wzdycha Louis, pocierając twarz dłońmi. — Masz rację. Nie ma sensu pisać o tym publicznie, bo jeszcze znajdą się jakieś inne debile, które uznają to za dobry pomysł.   
— No — zgadza się z nim Harry, po czym podnosi swój kubek kakao i bierze ostrożny łyk. — Niall zawsze wie, jak o mnie zadbać.   
— Ja też wiem — zaprzecza Louis. — Kiedy boli cię brzuch, jesz tylko rosół, jak masz zły humor to zajadasz się mrożonym jogurtem i lodami, a kiedy jesteś smutny najlepszym wyjściem jest włączenie ci łzawego filmu, żebyś miał pretekst do płaczu i podstawienie ci miski popcornu.   
Harry chichocze radośnie, patrząc na niego z takim uczuciem, że jego wnętrzności w przeciągu sekundy zamieniają się w watę cukrową.   
— Wszystko się zgadza, panie Tomlinson — mówi, klaszcząc w dłonie. — A teraz, czego potrzebuję?   
Louis przechyla głowę na bok i udaje, że przez chwilę się zastanawia.   
— Teraz potrzebujesz położyć się ze mną do łóżka i przytulać do mnie tak długo, aż zaspokoisz moją potrzebę dotykania cię i upewnienia się, że wszystko jest w porządku — odpowiada w końcu.   
— Miałeś powiedzieć, czego potrzebuję ja, a nie ty. — Harry wywraca oczami, ale podnosi się z kubkiem kakao i wyciąga do niego wolną dłoń. — Chodź , Tomlinson, nim zmienię zdanie i uznam wieczór z powtórkami Przyjaciół za lepszy pomysł, niż tulenie ciebie.   
Louis sapie, podrywając się z kanapy, i łapie się dramatycznie za serce.   
— Nie mógłbyś! Nie ma nic lepszego, niż przytulanie ze mną. — Harry unosi na niego brew z głupim uśmieszkiem, więc Louis dodaje: — Oprócz innych rzeczy, które się ze mną robi, oczywiście.   
— Masz szczęście, że cię kocham, bo inaczej już dawno wykopałbym twój narcystyczny tyłek za drzwi — oznajmia Harry, jak gdyby nigdy nic i okręca się na pięcie, kierując w stronę swojej sypialni; kręci przy tym tyłkiem dużo bardziej niż to konieczne.   
Louis gapi się za nim z rozchylonymi ustami, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko usłyszy od niego, że słowo na „k” i to prawdopodobnie jedna ze szczęśliwszych chwil w jego życiu. Nie ma zamiaru się nad tym rozwodzić i analizować tego, co powiedział Harry, ponieważ już dawno nauczył się, że jeśli Harry coś mówi, to właśnie to ma na myśli.   
_Też cię kocham_ , myśli Louis, nim niczym zakochany szczeniaczek na ślepo podąża za nim do sypialni. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
